Do It Like A Dude
by HaleyAlex2013
Summary: Spencer Hastings might have finally found someone who accepts her for her. Will it last or will A ruin it? G!P story. First story. Help from TrustInFaith.
1. The Meeting

It was the first day of senior year, Spencer Hastings awoke with her usual morning problem. Spencer wasn't like most girls. She was born with a penis. She resents the fact that she has the male appendage attached to her body. Deciding it was time to get up and get ready for the first day of school she collects her compression shorts and bra and heads to her in room bathroom. After showering and taking care of her morning wood she gets dressed in jeans and tank top and head downstairs to get some breakfast.

Seeing her mother looking over some case files she walks to the fridge and pulls out a tub of yogurt mumbling, "Good morning mom." to her mother.

Veronica looks up at her youngest daughter, "Good morning sweetheart. Are you ready for your first day of senior year?" she asks.

Spencer groans inwardly but replies with fake enthusiasm, "Yeah I guess." Lucky for her, her mother just nods and goes back to her files.

Spencer makes a small parfit with the yogurt and some granola she found in the cabinet. She eats quickly. When she is done she is cleaning up her dishes when her father and older sister walk down the stairs.

Melissa smirks to her little sister, "Hey freak." she mumbles so her parents don't hear as she passes Spencer. "Are you ready for your first day?" she asks faking sisterly love. Melissa resents the fact that her parents never made Spencer get rid of her special appendage.

Spencer feels tears prickle in her eyes but quickly blinks them away not giving Melissa the satisfaction. "Yes Melissa, I am very excited for school." she retorts.

Peter walks over and kisses Spencer on top of her head then looks at his watch, "You better get going Spence or you will be late." he says.

Spencer runs up stairs to collect her bag and keys and runs out the door yelling a good bye over her shoulder. Seeing that she still has ten minutes before the first bell rings she makes a stop at the local coffee shop. Walking in she doesn't notice the raven haired beauty walking out since she was looking at her phone having received a text from her best friend, Aria. She does notice the steaming hot coffee that burns her stomach and the fact that she fell to the ground.

"Ah shit that is hot!" She curses. Looking up she is met with the most gorgeous brown eyes she ever saw.

The brunette is flustered and grabs so napkins and tries to clean Spencer's shirt. "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm new here and a clutz and now I'm rambling." the girl says hurriedly.

Spencer is still in a dazed from the beauty of the girl. Spencer knew she was gay since freshman year but never acted on it. She always thought, 'Why add to my freakiness'. Spencer is pulled out of her muses when the brunette is just staring at her.

"Uh i-it's ok. I have another shirt in my bag in my car." Spencer stutters. She stands up and holds her hand out to help the stranger up.

The darker skinned girl looks at the beautiful skinny girl taking her hand and is pulled to her feet, "Let me at least buy you a coffee for ruining your shirt." she says flashing a cheeky smile.

Spencer looks to the girl smiling, "I guess I can allow you to do that." she smiles.

Walking up to the counter they order their drinks and Emily pays. While waiting Spencer holds out her hand and introduces herself, "By the way I'm Spencer."

Emily blushes, "Emily." she says quietly shaking hands.

Spencer lets go of her hand and studies her new companion. "Where did you move from?" she asks.

Emily caught off guard from the intensity she sees in the dark brown eyes looking at her and stutters out a response, "Oh uh. I moved from Texas. My father is in the Army and is stationed here to help train new recruits." she says softly.

Spencer nods and before she can say anything else their coffee is ready. They reach for their coffees and their hands brush and Spencer feels electricity course through her. There is a tightening in her compression shorts, taking her coffee and moving away from the brunette beauty. Emily frowns momentarily and recovers smiling.

Looking at her phone Emily curses under her breath, "Shit the first bell is going to ring soon." Looking up at Spencer she blushes, "Would it be to much to ask for a ride to Rosewood High? I am assuming that is the only high school in the town and that you go there too." Emily asks.

Spencer looks stunned by the forward question but recovers and smiles at Emily, "Uh sure. You don't have a car?" Spencer asks heading to the exit and holding the door for Emily to walk out first.

Emily blushes and looks down briefly, "Uh I decided to walk and check out the town so my car is at home." she mumbles. Spencer smiles and leads her to her car.

Emily gapes at the beautiful blue Audi R8, "This is was you drive?" she asks.

Spencer blushes, "Uh yeah my parents are _very _successful lawyers." she says emphasising very.

Spencer hold the door open for Emily to get in. Emily smiles nodding a thank you as she closes the door. Spencer walks to the drier side and gets in starting the car and driving toward Rosewood High. They ride in silence but it's a comfortable silence. They arrive at the school and Spencer whips her car into her spot. Turning off the car Spencer hops out swiftly walking over to Emily's door to open it for her.

Emily blushes like crazy, 'I seriously have to quit this' she thinks to herself. "Thank you Spencer." she says quietly still blushing.

Emily knew she was gay since middle school she even had a girlfriend back in Texas. They broke up before the move. Emily just couldn't do the long distance thing. It ended on mutual grounds. Emily notices Spencer is staring at her she blushes again. 'I seriously need to stop this' she thinks to herself angrily.

Spencer smiles at her, "Are you with me Emily?" she asks.

Emily was mid sip of coffee and start to cough violently. Spencer frowns and pats her on the back, "Oh my god, are you okay?" she asks.

Emily finally regains her breath, "Uh yeah thanks. What were you asking?" she asks.

Spencer smiles and collects her bag out oh the back seat and quickly changes her tank top. Turning around she asks, "I was asking if you have your schedule already or if you needed to go to the office first." she says walking slowly to the school.

"Oh uh I have my schedule already." Emily mutters fishing the paper out of her bag she reads it quickly. "I have English with a Mr. Fitz." she reads off the paper looking up she sees Spencer smiling wide at her. "Uh what is it?" she asks.

"That's my first period too." Spencer says happily.

They enter the school and Spencer is quickly grabbed in a fierce hug by a blonde, "So you are alive." the blonde quips.

Spencer laughs, "Yes Hanna I am okay. I just had a slight incident at the Brew." she says hugging her friend.

Taking in the slight of the new girl standing awkwardly next to Spencer Hanna smiles widely, "Spent the morning picking up chicks huh Spence?" she asks quietly but Emily over hears her.

"HANNA!" a tiny brunette chastises when she seeing the scared look on Spencer face.

Spencer looks down embarrassed. "Uh Emily these are my friends Hanna and Aria." pointing to them respectfully.

Emily shakes hands with them blushing for the millionth time since she left the house this morning. "Nice to my you guys" she addresses the two. Looking to Spencer, "Uh Spencer can you show me to our first class?" she asks.

"Oh you have Fitz too? Oh this is going to be a fun class now." Hanna gushes slinging an arm around Emily's shoulders steering her down the hall to their English class. Emily looks back at Spencer with a frightened look on her face. Before she can say anything Hanna has turned a corner putting Spencer out of her sights.

Spencer looks to Aria, "This is going to end badly isn't it?" she asks her tiny friend.

Aria wraps her arm around Spencer's waist, "Oh Spence it's only Hanna." she says trying to sound like it is no big deal as they head to Spencer's locker so she can get her books.

Spencer looks at Aria like she grew a second head, "Yeah that is exactly my point." she says while reaching in her locker and pulling out her books before shutting it. She turns to Aria, "What if she lets my condition slip?" Spencer whispers afraid.

Aria looks at Spencer eyes glowing with sympathy, "Oh you know she would never do that to you Spence. Come on lets get to class before we are late." she says dragging her friend to class.

As soon as they enter the classroom Spencer's eyes trail straight to Emily. The brunette stands at the front of the class speaking with Mr. Fitz.

"Thank you." Emily says smiling sweetly at the teacher before moving to take a seat.

A tall dark haired boy steps in her way with a smirk, "Hey there sexy. I'm Noel Kahn, and I think you and I could have some fun together."

Emily makes a face looking at him, "Uh sorry but not interested." she says before moving to walk around him.

"Come on babe. You and me would be hot." Noel growls out grabbing her arm.

"Back off Kahn." A short Hawaiian girl says causing Noel to stomp back to his seat.

"Thank you." The columbian girl says smiling.

The black haired girl smiles, "No problem. I'm Mona Vanderwaal, welcome to Rosewood High."

"Emily Fields." Emily replies smiling softly, "And thanks it's a lot different than my old school."

Mona laughs, "So where are you from?" she asks walking back to her seat in the back of the class where Hanna is sitting smiling.

"Texas, my dad is in the army but was sent here to train other soldiers." Emily says as she follows the Hawaiian girl.

As the interaction was happening Spencer couldn't stop staring daggers at Noel. Aria giggles softly and nudges the tall genius in the ribs. "Geez Spence if looks could kill." she jokes then leads them to their seats, Aria being in front of Hanna and Spencer in front of Mona but beside Emily.

Mona smiles at Hanna and leans over giving her a quick kiss before sitting down. "Hey babe, sorry I'm late mom was asking me to invite you and the girls over for dinner tonight."

Hanna smiles, "Uh sure we can ask the girls after class." Hanna says distracted by the kiss.

"Alright class now that everyone is here I would like you all to say hello to our new student Emily Fields. Make her feel welcome and please do not be your crazy wild selves today." Mr. Fitz says jokingly. "Today we will be reading fifty shades of grey. Just kidding we will be reading Frankenstein which was written by whom?" he asks.

Aria and Spencer simultaneously say, "Mary Shelley." and look to each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

Mr. Fitz chuckles and shakes his head. "How did I know it would be you two that answered?" he asks jokingly.

Aria shrugs looking fondly at Mr. Fitz, "We both know our literature." she giggles out.

"I've noticed." Mr. Fitz says smiling at Aria. "Alright who would like to hand out the books?" he asks smiling when Lucas and Ben raise their hands. "Alright boys here you go." he says handing them the boxes with the books.

Lucas starts in the back of the room while Ben starts in the front. When Lucas gets to Hanna he smiles his cute nerdy smile, "Hey Hanna." he whispers shyly.

Hanna smiles back, "Hey Lucas." she whispers back taking the book from him.

Mona stares at Lucas and takes her book from him while he scurries to finish passing out the books. Ben finishes passing out his books not taking his eyes off of Emily. When the boys sit back down Mr. Fitz takes back over, "Okay just by looking at the cover what can you tell me about this book. Spencer and Aria please stay quiet." He jokes to the girls when he sees their hands shoot up.

"It's going to be about a monster named Frankenstein." Noel says confidently.

Mona shakes her head, "Actually no, while it is about a monster the doctor's name is Frankenstein not the monster." she says as she continues looking at the book not noticing the shocked looks she is receiving.

"That is correct Mona. Have you read this book before?" Mr. Fitz asks.

Looking up and seeing all of the shocked eyes Mona just shrugs. "It was the first book I've ever read."

Hanna stands up clapping, "That's right my girlfriend is a genius." she gushes.

The entire class laughs causing Mona to blush as she reaches over and pulls Hanna's hand making her sit down.

"Okay okay class settle down." Mr. Fitz tries to gain control over his class again. Looking at his watch he sees class is almost over. "Okay class for homework i want you to read the first two chapters and write a summary about it to share tomorrow." he announces just as the bell rings.

Mona quickly stands up putting her things in her bag. "I'll see you at lunch, have cheer practice with Ali next." she says looking at Hanna.

Hanna pokes out her lip in a pout, "You can't even walk me to class baby?" she asks.

Knowing she can't resist the big blue eyed treatment Mona smiles and grabs Hanna's hand, "Come on you. I can't be late." she says pulling Hanna out of the classroom.

Spencer is packing her things up when she feels eyes on her. Looking up she sees Emily is staring at her smiling. "What?" she asks confused.

Emily laughs, "You don't seem the type of girl to read Frankenstein just for fun." she quips.

"Oh no believe me she is, she even read Hamlet for fun three days ago." Aria says looking at her best friend. "Hey who died in the end?" she asks pretending to be dumb.

"There are four deaths at the end of Hamlet: Gertrude, Hamlet, Laertes, and Claudius." Spencer replies quickly.

"See what i tell you. Stick around her and you will learn all kinds of useless facts." Aria sniggers looking at Emily.

Emily laughs softly, "Sounds like fun."

Spencer glares at Aria as she finishes packing up her things. "Come on you, we have Calc with Mrs. Greenway." she says to her best friend.

Emily pulls out her schedule and glances at it to see what she has for second period. She sees she has Spanish. "Hey Spencer can you tell me where Mr. Martinez's classroom is?" she asks.

"That's actually right next to our class." Spencer says as they begin walking out of the classroom.

They all walk to Spencer's locker, "How are you liking your first day Emily?" Spencer asks as she dials her combination. Aria walks across the hall to her own locker.

Emily looks around and notices that her locker number is two down from Spencer's. "Oh it is interesting to say the least." she smiles and walks to her locker and tries the combination she was given to open it and drop off her English materials before returning to Spencer's side.

Before either one of them can say anything Spencer's phone pings alerting her of a new text. She opens it noticing it is from an unknown number. '_Do you think she is going to stick around after she finds out you not only like her but have a dick as well? -A' _Spencer blanches.

Emily looks worried, "Are you okay? You look like you are about to puke." she asks. She looks across the hall at Aria, "Uh Aria I think something is wrong with Spencer." she shouts above the loud students in the hallway.

Aria hears her name and turns and sees Spencer very pale and shaking a little. She runs to her best friends side, "Spence! Spencer! What's wrong?" she asks worriedly.

Spencer just looks at her friend tears shining in her eyes. She turns the phone to Aria, while she is reading it Spencer closes her eyes to control her breathing thinking this is all a joke. The gasp from the small brunette does very little to calm her.


	2. Secrets

**Chapter Two - Secrets.**

Aria looks at Spencer who looks ready to cry and Emily who is confused as to what is happening. "How about we go to class the first bell already rang." she says motioning to the door across the hall from where they stand.

Spencer looks distant but her brain finally connects to her legs and starts to walk. Turning to Emily she clears her throat, "Umm Mr. Martinez's class is right there. I'll meet you here to help you get to lunch next." she says before dashing into Mrs. Greenway's classroom.

Emily looks to Aria raising an eyebrow, "Is she okay? What was on her phone that was bad enough to scare her like that?" she asks the shorter brunette.

Aria sighs inwardly then looks at Emily, "Oh she is fine." she lies.

Emily looks a little skeptical before nodding and going to Spanish before she is late. Spanish was so boring for Emily. She already knew all this but the school requires two Spanish credits to graduate so here she was stuck in a class with sophomores and juniors. There was another senior in there with her Ben she thought was his name. She didn't care to remember she was worried about her friend? could she even really call Spencer her friend yet.

The teacher notices that she isn't paying attention, "Señorita Fields, ¿Me estás escuchando?" he asks.

Emily jumps up from her inward thoughts, "Lo sentimos Sr. Martínez. Mi mente estaba en otra parte." she says in perfect Spanish.

He looks at her for a moment before continuing the lesson. Emily's mind drifts back to Spencer and how pale she looked after her phone went off. 'I hope she is okay.' Emily thinks to herself before focusing on the lesson.

Aria enters the classroom to see Spencer in her seat with her head down. Walking up to her Aria rubs her friends back, "Come on Spence don't let the text get to you. We won't let A destroy a possible relationship for you." Aria whispers.

"That's just it Ar, A always destroys any relationship we have." Spencer whispers lifting her head to look at the brunette.

Aria goes to say something reassuring but knows how relentless A can be. "We will help you Spence. Me, Hanna, Mona, hell even Alison won't let anything happen to you." Aria says softly hugging her best friend thinking back to freshman year when A exposed Spencer's condition to the entire school.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Spencer was excited to be starting high school. She woke up early that morning and went for a run since she was buzzing with energy. After her run she was all sweaty and in desperate need of a shower. Walking into her room she get in a shower forgetting to grab clothes before going into the bathroom. When she got done and dry she walking into her room not noticing a figure lurking in her window taking pictures. She walks to her dresser and pulls out Under Armour compression shorts her favorite style. Dropping her towel and putting them on she doesn't hear the camera clicking away taking pictures. After getting dressed in black skinny jeans and blood red tank top with white button up shirt left unbutton on. Going down stairs to get some breakfast so greets her mother and father who and drinking coffee talking softly.

"Good morning mom, dad." Spencer says happily opening the fridge getting orange juice.

"Good morning sweetheart." her mother says.

"You ready for you first day of high school Spence?" her father asks.

"Yes can't wait." Spencer says happily looking down at her watch she notices she has time to go get a coffee before going to school. "I'm going to head out and get coffee with Aria and Hanna." she says kisses her mother and father before running upstairs to grab her bag. She gets on her bike and rides to the coffee shop.

Meeting up with Aria and Hanna at The Brew, "Hey guys." she says as she locks her bike to a nearby pole.

"Hey Spence." Aria says hugging her friend.

"Hey" Hanna says looking at her phone.

Walking in to get some coffee they sit down in the back of the shop to talk. "How was your summer Spence?" Aria asks while taking a sip of her latte.

"It was fun. Swam a lot in my pool and ran a lot. Oh and I read some new books" Spencer said smiling drinking her straight black coffee.

Hanna lets out a short laugh, "When aren't you reading Spence?" she asks looking at her friend.

"Hey I do other things other than reading." Spencer said in defense.

"Oh yeah? Name one thing." Hanna says before looking down at her phone and smiling, a slight blush tainting her cheeks.

"I just told you two things I do other than reading. I ran and swan. Now what has you all smiley and blushing?" Spencer retorts.

The blonde quickly puts her phone away. "Nothing. Anyways those are three very boring things name something fun."

Spencer smirks and looks to Aria before answering her question, "I hung out with you two." she says before lunging at Hanna and sitting on her lap digging her phone out tossing it to Aria.

Hanna struggles to push Spencer off, "Stop." she says hoping Aria won't read the texts between her and someone she has under the name 'Sexy.'

Aria sees an incoming text from some mystery person, "Hey Han, who is this 'Sexy' that sent 'I can't want to see you at school.' you have a boyfriend we don't know about?" Aria says giggling.

"Spence get off!" The blonde says angrily before shoving the brunette off of her. "It's none of your business." She growls before grabbing her phone and bag storming out of the Brew.

Aria looks to Spence, "I think we went a little too far this time. Come on lets go after her and get to school." Aria says grabbing her bag and walking out with Spencer after the taller brunette grabs her bag.

Catching up with Hanna outside the school doors the trio notices everyone is staring at them. Hanna still pissed at her friends shouts, "What? Take a picture it will last longer."

Spencer grabs Hanna by the shoulder and spins her around finally catching her. Aria want hooking up her bike for her, "Han I am so sorry. I just wanted to see who was putting that gorgeous smile on your face." Spencer says softly looking into crystal blue eyes.

Hanna smiles and hugs Spencer and hears sniggers from the people around them.

Aria finally catches up "What is going on?" she whispers noticing the glances.

"I have no idea." Hanna says becoming annoyed and grabbing onto a passing student's arm. "Why is everyone staring at us?"

"You mean you didn't get the text?" The girl asks pulling out her phone and handing it to Hanna. "Apparently your friend is a freak."

Hanna stares at the phone in shock tears instantly filling her eyes at what she knows is going to break the brunette's heart.

Aria and Spencer look at Hanna, "What is it Han?" Aria asks worriedly.

Hanna turns the phone around to show the two. Aria gasps tears spill from her eyes as she slowly looks to Spencer who looks like she it about to faint. Aria reaches out to touch her friend when Spencer takes off running to the first girls bathroom she finds tears streaming down her face as everyone laughs at her. Entering the bathroom she notices there are four other girls and by the looks of it they are seniors She looks up as tears cloud her eyes but she sees one of them in Melissa.

One of the girls walks up to Spencer, "Well if it isn't the freak. Mel why didn't you tell us your sister was a freak." she sneers before slapping Spencer.

Spencer falls to her knees holding her cheek when she feels a boot connect to her ribs knocking the wind out of her. "Melissa please." she wheezing to her sister. What Spencer didn't expect was for Melissa join in on her torture. Melissa kicked her in the stomach, "Why. Couldn't. You. Be. Normal." she grunts out each word punctuated with and strong kick.

Spencer just lays there on the ground trying to breathe. She looks up long enough to see one of the girls kick her in the groin. She just curls up in the fetal position holding herself crying and wheezing. Suddenly the bathroom doors swing open and Aria and Hanna run in staring at the scene of horror.

Two other girls follow them into the bathroom, "That is enough now!" a blonde yells causing all of them to stop.

Aria bends down to check on Spencer, "Spence, Its Aria." she coaxes in brunette to move out of the ball she is in. Spencer just moans a response

Hanna stares daggers at Melissa, "How could you?! That is your sister?!" she seethes storming up to Melissa punching her in the jaw.

Growling Melissa shoves Hanna backwards causing her to slip and fall into a stall door. Where she begins to hit at the blonde. "Don't ever fucking touch me you bitch."

Hanna tries to fight back but can't get her arms up noticing they are pinned to her side while Melissa is on top of her punching. Suddenly the weight in lifted off her and Hanna just lays there groaning; all she can hear in punches connecting to a body.

Aria while tending to Spencer called 911 for her friends since neither was moving right now. The bathroom doors are thrown open by principal Newman he stares at the scene shock written all over his face.

Four Rosewood officers come in and arrest the four girls charging them with assault. Next the EMTs come in with two stretchers to come pick up Spencer and Hanna. Moving down to check the blonde they hear her groan.

"I'm fine." Hanna groans out trying to get off of the stretcher.

"Ma'am you need to stay still so we can check you out." one of the female paramedics says softly holding the blonde by the shoulder.

Two other female paramedics are working on Spencer who has gone unconscious not responding. Worried about internal bleeding they load Spencer up first and rush her to the hospital followed by Hanna in her own ambulance. Aria calling her mom and the girls parents is off behind them on Spencer's bike.

_**End Flashback**_

Spencer looks up at Aria and see tears running down her face, "What's wrong Ar?"

"It's nothing. I was just remembering that day." Aria whispers knowing her best friend will catch on.

Spencer tenses face going pale again, "Oh Ar, Hanna and I are fine." she says softly.

"I know, but I almost lost you both that day." The smaller girl says looking down at her desk.

Spencer reaches over and grabs Aria's hand and squeezes softly since Mrs. Greenway just walked in ready to start class, "We are okay Aria." she whispers quickly before opening her notebook.

After a grueling Calculus class the bell finally rings. Aria and Spencer head out and see Emily waiting on them. Aria smiles, "Hey Em how was Spanish?" she asks giving Emily a nickname.

Emily smiles, "Oh it was awful. I already know everything. But school says I'm required to take it." she answers Aria then looks to Spencer who is avoiding looking at her. "Hey Spencer." she says softly.

"Hey girls!" Hanna says skipping up to them without Mona for once.

Aria smirks, "Hey Han where is your 'Sexy' at?" she asks referring to their long time joke of Mona being named 'Sexy' in Hanna's phone.

Hanna blushes and lightly pushes the shorter girl. "Cheer practice is running longer because one of the new girls threw up on the field."

Aria blanches, "Ugh. Ali and Mona pushing too hard?" she asking trying not to puke herself.

"I think Mona made one of the new girls cry and Ali made three of the usual cry." Hanna says shrugging.

Aria just shakes her head and notices Emily is looking at Spencer who is staring at her feet.

"Okay girls its lunch time and I am starving." Aria says trying to ease some tension. They all head to the lunch room.

Hanna sits down in her usual seat only to squeal when Mona appears out of nowhere and sits in her lap. "Babe!"

Mona laughs softly, "Hey there gorgeous."

A blonde girl just shakes her head before sitting down in the empty seat next to blonde looks to Emily, "You must be the new girl. I'm Alison or just Ali." the blonde says holding out her hand to Emily.

Emily takes the hand shaking, "Emily Fields." she says.

Ali notices Spencer looking down at her food grim look on her face, "Hey spence you okay over there?" she asks softly.

"Yeah fine." Spencer replies without looking up.

Mona and Hanna are oblivious to everything as they make out with each other.

Not believing her for a minute Alison knows better than to push. She turns her attention back to Emily, "So Emily do you play any sports?" she asks trying to get to know the new comer.

Emily looks away from Spencer up to the blonde, "I was on the swim team at my school in Texas. Does Rosewood have a swim team?" she asks.

"Yeah but it's not doing so well this season." Ali says before looking to her side when a moan is heard. "Get a room you two." she says shoving lightly at Hanna's shoulder.

Emily laughed when Hanna muttered an apology before going back to kissing Mona. Emily turns to see Spencer still in the same position as before. " Is it to late to join the swim team?" Emily asked finally taking her eyes off of Spencer.

"Um I'm not sure, you would have to ask the swim captain Paige McCullers." Ali says the name with disgust.

Emily looked peculiar at the blonde, "Uh is something wrong with this Paige girl?" Emily asked.

Mona pulls away from kissing Hanna and rolls her eyes, "Bitch tried to run Ali and I off the road in Freshman year because she didn't make the cheer team."

At the mention of freshman year the other four girls tense, Spencer the most it looked like. Emily thought she said something wrong and looked down at her tray of still uneaten food, "Uh sorry I asked." she whispers softly.

"It's not your fault, Freshman year was just a really bad year for all of us." Hanna says reassuringly even though she is still slightly tense.

"Oh." was all Emily could get out still feeling bad. Oh of the corner of her eye she sees Spencer rubbing her stomach lightly. "You okay Spencer?" she asks thinking she might be sick.

"I'm alright Em." Spencer replies giving the brunette a slight smile. Emily smiles slightly looking down at her tray of food.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Mona moves away from kissing Hanna to look at the girls at the table, "Oh before I forget my mom invited everyone for dinner tonight. Emily I know you're new but you are welcome as well. Meet at my house at six." she gets out before being pulled into another searing kiss.

After the bell for lunch to end the rest of the day for the girls passed rather quickly. Spencer helped Emily around the school without any other texts from A. Aria and Hanna made sure to look after their friend with the help of Alison and Mona.

Emily decided that tomorrow she would try to find the Paige girl and ask about the swim team. Today was just too busy. After saying goodbye to the girls and getting Mona's number so she could let her know if she could come to dinner tonight or not left with Spencer.

Spencer was taking Emily home and tried to make small talk, "So how was your first day Em?" she asks.

Emily jumped a little at the sudden question, "Oh it was good. Your friends seem nice." she says softly.

Spencer smiles driving through the town circle, "They are your friends now too. They took to liking you with in a minute of meeting you. Are you going to come to Mona's tonight? Her mother is an excellent cook." Spencer asks chancing a side glance to her car companion.

Emily looks to Spencer then out the side window, "I will have to see if my parents need help unpacking or anything first. Oh turn left at the next street." she answers point to the street she lives on.

Spencer turns down the familiar street, "Hey this is the street Aria, Hanna, and I live on. Which house is yours?" Spencer says smiling.

"The white one with the navy blue door." Emily says softly pointing to her house.

Spencer pulls up on the curb since the driveway is full of cars. she jumps out to go open up Emily's door. "I hope you are able to come tonight. If you need a ride just come knock on my door. I live right over there." Spencer whispers standing a little closer to Emily then normal pointing to the house right across the street.

Emily blushes at the close proximity of Spencer and nods before walking slowly up to her door taking a quick look back smiles at Spencer. Emily walks into her house to see her mom unpacking some boxes in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Emily greets her mother kissing her cheek.

Pam puts up the glass bowl she has in her hand and turns to address her daughter, "Hey Emmy. How was your first day?"

Emily blushes and looks down at her feet before looking back up at her mother. "Oh it was good considering that I spilt my coffee on a fellow classmate to start the day off." Emily groans thinking back to it.

Pam tries to hide her laugh, "Oh honey. That sounds awful. How did they take the situation?" she sniggers.

"Oh she was okay about it after I bought her a coffee. She gave me a ride to school. Her friends are nice too. Speaking of which one of the girls invited me to her house with the rest of the girls to have dinner." Emily says hoping her mother will let her go.

"I don't know sweetie, we will have to talk with your father when he gets back from the store." Pam says looking at her daughter.

Emily nods her head in understanding, "Okay well I'm going to go unpack my room and then do my homework." she says giving her mother another quick kiss on the cheek.

After dropping off Emily Spencer heads home to work on her homework and get ready for tonight. When she enters the house she comes face to face with Melissa. "H-Hey Mel. How are you?" Spencer asks quietly.

Melissa sneers at her younger sister, "Well I was doing fine then you walked in the door."

Spencer just hangs her head down and heads upstairs to her room unknown to her Melissa follows her. Turning around after dropping her bag on her bed she turns around to go to the bathroom and jumps at the sight of her sister standing there leaning against her door frame arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want Melissa?" Spencer asks exasperated.

"Oh you know just making sure you aren't showing off your junk for people to take pictures of." Melissa smirks before walking down the stairs and out to the barn.

Spencer stands there in shock thinking back to three years ago when her sister and friends beat her and Hanna to a bloody mess. She resented the fact that her parents posted bail for Melissa and her friends and no charges were filed since Spencer was just a minor at the time. She shakes her head to clear her mind. Going into the bathroom she checks around and sees no one, so she relaxes enough to pee. Unknown to her there is already a small camera hidden in the air vent watching her. After flushing the toilet and washing her hands she walks back to her room to start her homework.

Emily had finished her homework and unpacked her entire room by the time her father came home from the store.

"Emily!" Pam calls up the stairs to her daughter. "Your father is home."

Rushing down the stairs Emily almost falls but her dad catches her. "Hi dad I have a question for you and mom." she says quickly.

"Alright Emmy, lets go into the kitchen then." Wayne says smiling at his only child.

Once they enter the kitchen Emily sits down at the table with both her mom and dad. "I was invited to dinner by a friend I made today her name is Mona."

"Mona Vanderwaal?" Wayne asks casually.

"Um yeah. How did you know?" She asks looking at her father in confusion.

Wayne looks down sadly as a memory hits him. "Remember when I was away for war? Well Mona's father Christopher Vanderwaal was a Lieutenant and I was his Captain. He was killed in Afghanistan and I had to give the news of his death to his wife, who at the time was taking care of two children Mona and her older sister Janel." he says softly.

"Oh." Emily says softly. "Um can I go though?"

Wayne and Pam share a look before looking back at Emily.

"Yes Emmy you can go." Wayne says getting an excited squeal from his daughter.

"Thank you! I'm going to go shower and change before going over to Spencer's. She is going to give me a ride." Emily says before running up to her room.

Across town in the loft above the Brew, Lucas is sitting in front of three computer screens watching them tears flowing down his face. He hates doing this. The girls never did anything to him. Sighing he goes back to running through the footage trying to find a clear picture of Spencer and her 'friend' to send to some number he was given from the person in black standing behind him watching. After finding the shot that was deemed perfect he saves it and sends it to 'anonymous'.

Ian stands behind him grinning like a Cheshire cat, "You did well Lucas, The boss will be proud." he says.

Lucas just nods and goes to stand to leave but not before Ian grabs him and slams him against the brick wall next to the desk.

"Remember if you say anything you will regret it." Ian sneers before letting him go.

Lucas runs out of the loft and down the stairs to his bike and pedals away.


	3. Dinner

AN - Sorry about deleting it. Had to fix some items. It is up to stay. ENJOY!

* * *

Spencer just got out of the shower when she heard the doorbell ringing knowing that no one was in the house to answer she quickly puts on some shorts and bra before running down the stairs to open the door. Opening the door she comes face to face with Emily.

"Uh hey Emily." Spencer chokes out taking in the beauty of Emily.

Emily stands there smiling up at Spencer blush tinting her cheeks, "Hey Spencer. Does that offer to drive me to Mona's tonight still stand?" she asks bashfully.

Spencer smiles, "It sure does. I was just getting ready. Come in." she says opening the door wider for Emily to walk in before closing the door. Spencer turned to see Emily admiring her house. "Would you like something to drink or anything?" she asked drawing Emily's attention to her.

Emily smiles, "No thank you. You have a lovely home." she says softly.

"Eh it's home i guess. Follow me you can hang out in my room while i finish getting ready." Spencer said grabbing Emily's hand, feeling a electric shock, dragging her up the stairs.

Spencer opens the door to her room letting Emily enter first then walks in behind her and closing the door.

"So, I'm just going to finish getting dressed. You can sit in here on my bed." Spencer says quickly grabbing her clothes and entering her bathroom.

Emily takes a seat on Spencer's plush queen size poster bed. She looks around the room seeing all of the pictures of Spencer and the girls. Stopping on a picture of Spencer, Alison, and an older blonde boy, frowning as she thinks the boy is Spencer's boyfriend.

"You okay Em?" Spencer asks causing the brunette to jump. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

Emily pointed to the picture, "Your boyfriend is pretty cute." she says blushing.

Following where the darker skinned girl is pointing, Spencer lets out a laugh. "Jason is my brother and Ali is my sister. Well they are both my half siblings." she says sitting down next to Emily.

Blushing an even deeper scarlet, "Oh." she whispers suddenly feeling strangely happy about learning this.

"Yeah." Looking towards the clock on her nightstand she stands up, "Come on we should start heading to Mona's want to arrive before her and Han decide to have sex like last time."

Laughing Emily finally takes a good look at Spencer, she is wearing relaxed fit black jeans, white V neck shirt, and blood red Vans. 'Damn she looks good' she thinks. "Um ready when you are." Emily says walking over to Spencer.

"Alright let's go!" Spencer says quickly before leaving her room.

* * *

At Mona's house, Hanna and Mona are sitting in Mona's room doing homework, well Mona is doing homework Hanna is flipping through a magazine.

Mona looks to her girlfriend, "Are you even going to do your homework?" she asks smirking.

"I did the reading." Hanna replies shrugging. "Don't understand the did you know that Kim Kardashian is having a kid?" she asks looking up from her magazine.

Mona rolls her eyes, "No babe I didn't know that. You know if you just asked me I could have helped you." she says.

Hanna sighs and puts the magazine down before crawling slowly over her girlfriend, having been laying at the end of the bed. "I didn't want to bother you with how stupid I am." she mumbles looking down into the honey brown depths of her girlfriend's eyes.

Mona looks at Hanna dumbfounded, "Han baby you know I hate when you say things like that about yourself. You are the smartest person I know." Mona says sincerely moving up to kiss Hanna on her lips.

Pulling back a little Hanna smiles sadly. "If that were true then why did he leave?" she asks referring to her father Tom Marin.

Mona looks into baby blues moving a piece of blonde hair behind Hanna's ear, "Baby, I wish I could answer that for you. I don't like looking into your eyes and seeing your pain." she says softly pulling Hanna fully on top of her holding her.

Leaning down Hanna kisses Mona passionately, all of her pain and love going into the kiss as she snakes her hands into long dark locks of hair.

Mona moans into Hanna's mouth, "Mmm baby the girls will be here soon." she says breathing heavily.

"So." Hanna whispers breathlessly before kissing Mona once more, pushing her tongue past the Hawaiian girl's lips.

Mona gasps at the roughness of her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around Hanna running her hands down her back and gripping her firm ass squeezing gently.

Moaning into her girlfriend's mouth Hanna pulls on her hair lightly as she tries to make the kiss even deeper.

Before they can do anything else the door to Mona's room opens. "Really? Every time." Spencer grumbles as she looks at the blonde and brunette on the bed.

Aria walks fully into the room, "Hey Mona, Hanna." she says overly cheery before sitting on the bed next to her friends.

"How is it I get pussy blocked all of the time?" Hanna mumbles angrily to herself moving off of her girlfriend. "Hey Ar! Hey Spence!" she says putting on a fake cheery smile.

"Somebody got laid." Spencer says laughing at Aria's perkiness.

Aria blushes, "Maybe. I see someone was trying." she says looking at Hanna.

The blonde glares at the shorter girl, "I hate you."

Mona bites down on her lower lip to keep from laughing. "Hey Emily."

"Who does Han hate now?" Alison asks walking into the room hand-in-hand with a brunette wearing sunglasses.

The girls look stunned that Alison brought some one.

Spencer is the first to find her voice, "Uh Ali, who is your friend?" she asks.

Smirking the blonde turns to the girl beside her. "Babe we are inside now." she says.

The brunette smiles. "Thanks baby I can't believe that surgery didn't work."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Jenna Fucking Marshall?!" Hanna growls out looking at the only other blonde in the room.

Shrugging Alison turns back to Jenna. "Okay you can take the glasses off now."

Jenna smirks and takes the glasses off before leaning into the blonde. "Hey girls."

Spencer glares at Ali, "Alison Rebecca DiLaurentis, what the hell is this!?" she grounds out.

"Well Spencer Avery Hastings, this is me bringing my girlfriend over to a friend's house for dinner." Alison replies wrapping her arm around Jenna's waist.

Mona stays silent staring at her mattress, her entire body tense.

"How could you?! After everything that bitch did to Mona last year." Hanna growls wrapping her arm around her girlfriend.

Jenna looks down, "Hanna I know you won't believe this but I am truly sorry for what I did. I never wanted to hurt any of you honestly." she says softly.

Emily just looks at the girls confused, walking up to Spencer from behind she whispers in her ear lips brushing softly against Spencer's ear, "What happened last year? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course I don't believe you! You helped that bastard ruin our lives for three years! But last year you went too fucking far." Hanna growls out.

"Girls dinner is done!" Mona's mother calls up the stairs.

Spencer looks at Emily, "I'll tell you later."she says softly. Turning to look at the girls, "Okay let's go eat guys." Spencer says.

Hanna jumps up to her feet, "NO! I am not going down there until this bitch," pointing to Jenna, "leaves." she shouts getting even more pissed off.

"It's fine babe." Mona whispers before standing up. "Let's just eat and continue our sleepover." she says heading for her bedroom door.

Hanna follows glaring at Jenna stopping before exiting, "If you do anything to hurt Mona or Alison you will regret it." Hanna says through clenched teeth walking out to find her girlfriend.

* * *

Mona walks into the kitchen and smiles at her mother. "Hey mom, do you need any help?" she asks walking over and kissing the older woman's cheek.

Her mother, Leona Vanderwaal smiles at her youngest child, "No sweetie, everything is almost done just waiting on the rolls to finish heating up." she says.

"Are you sure mama? I don't mind helping." Mona says smiling as she tries to avoid going back to her room.

Seeing the look on her daughter's face she smiles softly, "You can set the table for me." she answers.

Smiling Mona grabs all of the important things needed for the table before kissing her mother's cheek once more and heading into the dining room to set the table.

Hanna comes down the stairs to the kitchen to see her girlfriend's mother but not her girlfriend. "Hey, Mrs. V where is Mona?" she asks.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Leona? She is setting the table sweetie." Leona says smiling at her daughter's girlfriend.

"Sorry Mrs.- I mean Leona. Thanks." Hanna says before walking into the dining room seeing her girlfriend shaking as she sets the table. Walking up to her she wraps her arms around Mona's waist from behind, "Baby you got to calm down. You know what happens when you get too worked up." Hanna whispers.

Mona sits the last plate down before turning around in her girlfriend's arms and letting the tears fall. "Why her?"

Hanna tightens her hold on the Hawaiian, "I don't know baby. I will not let her hurt you again though, you can count on it." Hanna says with finality.

"I love you Han. I know I don't say it a lot but I do." Mona whispers pulling back and looking into ocean blue eyes. "I have a question to ask you but I will wait until everyone gets down here."

Hanna looks at Mona, "Okay baby, everyone was behind me but I kinda ran to see if you were okay." she says softly.

Before they can say anything else the rest of the girls come into the dining room, each carrying a dish followed by Mrs. Vanderwaal.

Leona smiles, "Everyone have a seat." she says after they set the dishes down.

Leona sits at the head of the table then to her right it goes; Mona, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. To her left Alison, Jenna, and Emily. Food is quickly passed around, everyone eating in silence or having staring contests; Aria and Spencer.

Leona makes eye contact with Mona gesturing to the table with her eyes so no one notices. Mona immediately knows what to do, reaching underneath the table she grabs the small black velvet box smiling.

Clearing her throat Mona stands up catching everyone's attention, as she keeps her hand behind her back. "Han?"

Looking up, "Yeah baby?" Hanna asks.

Turning the blonde's chair toward her Mona smiles looking down at her girlfriend. "Hanna Victoria Marin, I have known you since preschool." she pauses looking into Hanna's eyes. "But we didn't become what we are now until the summer before freshman year." Aria gasps softly. "The day I got to call you my girlfriend was the best day of my life. I know we've had our ups and downs, we've even broken up a few times. But baby, you are my life, my love, my whole world." She pauses again as tears fill her eyes. "What we've been through could have broken us, but instead it made us stronger. I talked to your mom and well she still scares the hell out of me." All of the girls let out a soft laugh at that. "But she gave me the permission to do what I am about to do." smiling she pulls the box out from behind her back and opens it revealing a twenty carat gold diamond ring. "Next year when I am away at Princeton and you are away at fashion school I want everyone to know that you are off the market. Because baby, I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Slowly Mona drops down onto her right knee. "Hanna Victoria Marin, will you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?" she asks staring up into watery blue eyes, and holding the black box in front of her.

Hanna looks at Mona tears steadily streaming down her face, "A-are you serious?" she chokes out.

Letting out a choked laugh Mona smiles. "As a heart attack baby."

Nodding frantically, "Yes, yes, yes baby I will be honored to marry you." Hanna whispers wrapping her arms around Mona's neck.

Letting out a relieved laugh Mona wraps her arms around her now fiance's waist. "I love you." she whispers before kissing the blonde.

Hanna still in shock kisses Mona passionately. "I love you too baby." she says emotionally.

Pulling back the Hawaiian smiles before being pulled into hugs by Aria, Spencer, and Alison.

"Don't hurt her." Spencer whispers in the smaller girls ear before moving on to hug Hanna.

Hanna slaps Spencer on the arm, "Spence don't go scaring my _fiance _away. OH I like love how it feels to say that now." Hanan gushes.

"And I love how it sounds." Mona whispers sweetly in her ear.

Leona smiles as she walks to stand in front of Hanna. "Welcome to the family sweetie. Oh I hope you don't mind but I called a few people." just then Alison, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer's parents walk into the dining room.

Hanna runs up to her mom, Ashley Marin, "Mom look! She proposed!" she squeals holding out her hand so her mom can see her ring.

Ashley smiles as she looks at the ring on her daughter's finger. "I am so happy for you baby girl." she says pulling her daughter into a hug.

Ella Montgomery walks over to the table and sits the cake she had been holding down, while Mike decides to try and flirt with Emily.

"Hey there gorgeous." He says grinning up at the dark skinned girl.

Emily blushes deep red, "Hi." she says.

"Mike stop flirting with every girl you see." Jason Dilaurentis says with a laugh as he enters the room carrying Mona as he hugs her tightly.

Mike frowns before walking over to hug Hanna. Just then Pam and Wayne walk into the dining room Emily looks stunned walking over to them, "Mom, Dad what are you guys doing here?" she asks confused.

Once Jason puts her down Mona runs towards Wayne excitedly, "Captain Fields!" she yells as he catches her and spins her around. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother told me that you were planning to propose to you girlfriend. I had to come scope out the woman that is taking the youngest Vanderwaal's heart." Wayne says smiling.

Mona lets go of Wayne she turns her head over her shoulder, "Hey baby come meet my second father." she calls out to Hanna.

Hanna walks over to her fiance and smiles at Mr. Fields. "Hi, I'm Hanna Marin." She says wrapping her arms around Mona.

Wayne looks Hanna up and down eyebrows arched watching Hanna squirm a little bit under his gaze before smiling, "She is a keeper." he says to Mona before he wraps an arm around Hanna pulling her off to the side, "You better keep her safe. I love her just as much as I love my Emmy." he whisper before hugging her tightly, "Welcome to the family."he says softly.

"I promise." she whispers hugging him back just as tight before pulling back. "Dad." she whispers looking towards the door.

Tom Marin looks at his little girl, "Hello Hanna." he says nervously.

Her entire body tenses as she stares at the man who chose another woman's child over her. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off putting _Kate_ through college."

Tom flinches but no one notices, "Your mother called saying you were getting proposed to. She clearly forgot to mention it was to another girl." he says.

"You would have known if you would have bothered to be in my life for the past four years. But oh wait I was too much of a god damn burden for you to even care. How are _Isabel _and _Kate_?" Hanna fights back her tears as she stares at her father.

"Isabel and Kate are fine, in fact Kate is taking college classes while finishing up her senior year." he says pride laced in his voice looking to his daughter.

Spencer walks up to Tom and slaps him, "That is enough." she seethes.

"Excuse me." Hanna says before quickly rushing off for Mona's room tears streaming down her face.

Mona steps up in front of where Spencer still stands, "You son of a bitch. All you ever cared about is Kate and Isabel. Your daughter, your _blood_ daughter is getting married and you couldn't give a damn could you?! Now you ruined what was suppose to be a happy time for Hanna. You are no longer welcome in my house so get your ass out." she growls out before looking to her mother, "I'm so sorry mom I am going to go check on Hanna. Excuse me guys." she says before taking off after Hanna.

"Mona." Leona calls after her daughter. "You take care of our girl and I will deal with this bastard. Then when he is gone one of the girls will come up and get you. We can still turn this day around. Hanna deserves a happy memory that hasn't been tainted by that bastard." she says once her daughter is facing her.

Mona runs up to her mother wrapping her arms around Leona's neck, "Oh mom you are the best." she gushes before letting go and kissing her cheek she heads to her room to see about Hanna.

* * *

Hanna lays curled up on Mona's bed tears streaming down her face as she stares at the wall.

Mona walks in and sees her fiance motionless on the bed and her heart breaks. Crawling in behind her she wraps her arms around Hanna's middle. "I love you baby." is all she says holding her tightly.

"I love you too." Hanna whispers brokenly after a few minutes before rolling over to face the Hawaiian.

Mona brushes a stray piece of blonde hair behind Hanna's ear, "Oh baby I am so sorry. This day was supposed to be happy. But we are together and our families love us. Your father just doesn't know what he is missing out on." she whispers softly.

Looking into her fiance's eyes Hanna smiles sadly. "I guess I was just never good enough for him."

Mona's heart breaks at the despair she hears in Hanna's voice. "Oh baby no. He wasn't good enough for you. You don't need him. I'll share my second dad with you." she says smiling trying to get Hanna to laugh.

A small smile crosses Hanna's lips before she sits up more. "Maybe Spencer or Jason can walk me down the aisle." she says her mind trying not to focus on what had just happened. "I really do love you Mona."

Mona smiles, "I really love you too. And I am sure Spence or Jason would be honored to walk you down the aisle." she smiles then it turns into a smirk, "Have you seen the way Spence looks at Emily? I think our friend has a little crush." Mona says changing the subject.

"Mhm almost like the way I look at you." Hanna purrs before suddenly straddling Mona's waist and kissing her fiercely, another way she tries to forget her pain.

Mona moans at the sudden attack wrapping her arms around Hanna. "Mmm baby." she whispers.

Trailing kisses down Mona's neck, Hanna lets her hands wander up the Hawaiian girls sides. "I love you." she whispers before latching onto Mona's pulse point.

Mona moans louder her hands running down to grip Hanna's ass. "Mmm I love you too. Oh so much." she pants.

Sitting up Hanna smiles and moves to take off her shirt, grinding down against her fiance only for the bedroom door to open.

"Every fucking time." Hanna whines before looking at Spencer.

Spencer smiles walking in and shutting the door, "Love you too Han." she says sitting next to the engaged couple.

Groaning Hanna buries her face in Mona's neck, before getting an evil idea. Slowly she starts sucking on Mona's neck once again, rocking her hips in a barely noticeable way.

Mona gasps quietly, "Mmm." she sighs out.

Spencer hears Mona gasp and looks behind her where the couple is practically fucking in front of her. Her breathing picks up slightly as her 'friend' starts to wake up and tighten in her jeans.

The only blonde in the room pulls Mona into a rough kiss as she begins to rock her hips at a more noticeable rate. Moaning into her fiance's mouth, as her hands tangle in Mona's hair.

Spencer's cheeks take on a tint of pink. Seeing that no one is looking, she rubs her hand on the outside of her jeans her member growing under her touch.

When Mona's hands slip under her shirt and grab at her breasts Hanna arches into her and moans loudly. Her hips rocking down against the Hawaiian girl at an even faster rate as she tries to gain friction.

Spencer bites her lip to keep from moaning aloud. Unzipping her jeans, Spencer puts her hand in her jeans to grab her member and starts to pump up and down.

Mona slides her hand into Hanna's jeans, slipping them just past red silk and moaning at the feel of how wet Hanna is, "Damn baby." she gasps out in between kisses.

Hanna just moans and rocks down against the hand intruding in her jeans.

Spencer groans closing her eyes still pumping up and down. She feels the precum dripping down on her hand lubricating her hand to move faster.

A silent scream leaves Hanna's mouth when three fingers are thrust deep inside of her. Mona rocking against the thigh between her own legs.

Spencer's eyes are still closed. Suddenly she senses eyes on her as she masturbates. Slowing her hand she opens her eyes to see Hanna and Mona both staring at her, "Hi." she chokes out.

"Hi Spence." Hanna moans out as Mona continues thrusting inside of her. "E-enjoying the show?" she gasps her eyes closing slightly.

Spencer looks away embarrassed.

"Don't-Mmm. Look away." Hanna gasps out as she feels herself coming closer to the edge.

Mona gasps when Hanna's hand suddenly finds it's way into her skirt, three fingers quickly thrusting into her.

Spencer gasps and moans seeing the two having sex. "You two are so sexy." she mumbles.

"We know." They say at the same time, moaning as they each speed up their thrusting before they suddenly go over the edge.

Groaning Spencer's member is straining against her boxers and jeans. She stands up and whips her pants down just to get some relief.

Mona and Hanna collapse on the bed panting and just watch Spencer in fascination.

"Hey Spence I think little Spence needs some attention." Hanna says still panting looking at Spencer's nine inch erection.

Mona chuckles as she kisses Hanna's cheek. "I think you mean not so little 'little' Spence."

Spencer just groans and flops back on the bed her erection bouncing and hitting her in the stomach. "Uh guys do you think maybe-." she says blushing deep red gesturing to her penis.

"Maybe what?" Hanna asks pretending to be confused.

"Ugh! Are you are going to make me say it?" Spencer asks.

Sharing a look Mona and Hanna nod before Hanna crawls over to Spencer. "Depends on how you want me to help because I am not taking my jeans off, they are _way_ too tight." she says with a smirk.

Spencer's erection starts to hurt, "P-please." she says softly.

Reaching out Hanna takes the erection in her hands, squeezing it gently before she begins to pump her hand up and down. "I can't get pregnant right? Like it doesn't have that." she asks cautiously as she contemplates her next move.

Mona moves so she is behind Hanna and starts kissing her fiance's neck.

Spencer closes her eyes moaning softly not answering Hanna. "Mmm that feels good." she groans out.

Leaning back into her fiance, Hanna tilts her neck to the side while she speeds up the movement of her hand.

Spencer's breathing speeds up her hips jumping up involuntarily. "Han f-faster." she sighs.

Mona bites down on Hanna's neck causing the blonde's breath to catch in her throat as she moves her hand even faster, twisting her wrist at a certain angle to cause more pleasure.

Spencer feels her balls start to tighten, "H-han I'm going-" she stops mid sentence and cums all over Hanna's hands streams of white coming from the tip of her penis.

"Well there ya go. You know this has happened twice now." Hanna says as she climbs off the bed and enters Mona's bathroom washing her hands.

Spencer pulls up her boxers and jeans and looks down embarrassed and turns to walk to the door, "Will you guys be able to come down in five?" she mumbles not waiting for an answer she walks out of the room and back down stairs.

Hanna sighs before Mona enters the bathroom and they quickly clean themselves up.

"I went to far this time." The blonde whispers looking down sadly.

Mona wraps her arms around the blonde, "It will be ok baby. You know how Spencer gets." she says softly.

Hanna nods before pulling away from Mona and heading for the door. "Let's just get back downstairs."

* * *

When Spencer came down stairs her cheeks were still flushed.

"Honey are you feeling okay?" her mother, Veronica asked.

Alison smirks, "She probably just walked in on Mona and Hanna doing it." she says teasingly.

"Shut up Ali." she says softly before looking at her mother, "I'm fine mom." Before she can say anymore Mona and Hanna walk down the stairs.

Hanna is immediately engulfed in a hug by her mother, "I am so sorry he said those things to you. I thought he would be happy for his little girl." Ashley apologizes.

Hanna smiles sadly at her mother, "It's okay mom it's his fault anyway." she says letting go and walking over to Mona, "As long as this one is beside me," gesturing to Mona, "Nothing will take my happiness away." she says softly looking at her fiance.

Leona smiles at the duo, "Well no sense in letting this food go to waste. Who's hungry?" she asks receiving nods, everyone sits down.

Mona looks around the table as everyone is eating dinner. She clinks her knife on her glass to get the attention of everyone. Once all eyes are on her she stands, "I just wanted to thank everyone for being here tonight to celebrate mine and Hanna's engagement. You all have been there for us when times were tough and you never lost faith in us. I am very happy to call everyone in the room a part of my family." she says looking at everyone. Turning to look at her love, "Hanna baby, I can't wait to be your wife." she says leaning down to kiss her fiance before raising her glass, "To happy beginnings." she toasts smiling before sitting down.

Everyone cheers the new engaged couple before going back to eating. Spencer sits at the table picking at her food still embarrassed at what happened before they came down. Emily sees Spencer is not eating so she kicks her lightly under the table to get her attention. Spencer jumps up at the sudden kick but looks up into dark chocolate eyes.

Emily smiles, "You okay?" she mouths.

Spencer getting lost in her eyes just nods.

Emily just nods looking back at her plate.

"CAKE!" Mike yells excitedly causing everyone to jump.

Aria hits her brother in the back of the head, "Can't you control yourself?" she asks glaring at him.

"Ow." Mike says reaching up to rub his head. "Mom, Aria hit me." he says looking at Ella.

Mona bites her lip to keep from laughing at the two siblings.

"I guess that means it is time for cake." Ella says smiling as she looks around at everyone.

Leona takes control of the group, "Okay lets clear the table first then Mona and Hanna can cut their cake." she instructs. Mike is the first one up and starts grabbing plates.

"Dang Mom, maybe we need to have cake every night to get Mike to do anything." Aria stage whispers to her mother.

Ella laughs and shakes her head at her oldest child. "Sweetie I would kill him if we had cake every night."

Mona and Hanna go to help clean up only to jump when Leona gives them a stern glare.

"Mama we just wanna help clean." Mona says looking at the woman.

Leona shakes her head at the duo, "Oh no you don't young lady. You two go sit down until it's time to cut the cake. We can take care of cleaning." she says.

Mona sighs knowing better than to argue with her mother, so sitting down she pulls Hanna onto her lap and they start whispering back and forth while everyone else cleans up.

While relaxing in each others arms, the two girls don't notice Aria sporting a camera around her neck snapping pictures like a maniac.

"I love you." Mona whispers leaning her forehead against Hanna's.

Hanna smiles, "I love you too." she whispers.

Smiling Mona leans in and sweetly kisses Hanna, her hands resting on the blonde's waist. Aria grins and takes a picture of them just as everyone else comes back into the room.

Mike is in the front of the group carrying the cake bouncing like a three year old.

"Michael Allen Montgomery! Calm your ass down!" Aria tells her brother before taking the cake out of his hands and setting it in front of Hanna and Mona quickly snapping a picture of the two.

Hanna and Mona laugh and look at Aria.

"Have you been taking pictures the whole time?" Mona asks the smaller girl.

Aria smirks, "Maybe." she says before handing them a knife. "I'm sorry about Mike." she whispers before backing up to get more pictures.

Shaking her head Mona looks at Hanna. "Do you want to make the first cut?" she asks her eyes twinkling with happiness.

Hanna looks into Mona's honey eyes, "Together?" she asks shyly.

"Always." Mona says hoping Hanna will get the hidden meaning.

Hanna's baby blues well up with tears, "And forever." she finishes their saying.

Kissing the blonde gently, Mona almost forgets everyone else is around them that is until Mike becomes impatient.

"Come on already! I want some cake!" He says getting anxious.

Aria hits him again in the back of the head, "Excuse him. Take your time love birds." she says grinning at the couple and scowling back at Mike.

Mona laughs before looking into Hanna's eyes. "Lets cut the cake baby."

Hanna takes the knife and waits for Mona to get ahold of it with her before slicing into the chocolate vanilla marble cake. "Oh our favorite! You all all the best." Hanna gushes tears running down her face.

"Thank you everyone." Mona whispers as she puts the knife down before wiping Hanna's eyes. "I love you Han."

"I love you too Mona." she whispers before handing the first piece to Mike, "Here you go Mike." she says smiling at the younger Montgomery.

Mike grins and quickly sits down to eat his slice of cake.

Mona passes out a few more before noticing something on one of the slices and stopping.

Hanna looks to Mona and sees her staring at something, "What is it baby?" she asks softly.

"Nothing sweetie." Mona says quickly wiping the icing off her piece of cake.

Hanna looks at her skeptically, "Are you sure?" she asks thinking Mona is having second thoughts.

Mona quickly nods her head, "Yeah, its nothing baby." she says trying to give Hanna a reassuring smile.

Hanna smiles back handing a piece of cake to Spencer, "Here you go Spence." she says smiling at the young Hastings.

"Thanks." Spencer whispers before walking to sit at the table picking at her slice of cake.

"You know I was just joking earlier Spence? Mona and I don't mind helping you." Hanna whispers in the brunette's ear before handing the last piece of cake out and sitting down next to Mona.

Mona sits there completely tense as she eats her slice of cake.

Hanna feels the tension radiating off her fiance, "What's wro-" she starts to ask when she turns her head after hearing a crash seeing Spencer standing up looking at the cake on her crotch and Emily trying to wipe the cake off.

"Oh my God. Spencer I am so sorry." Emily says frantically wiping the cake from Spencer's jeans.

Spencer looks down stunned that Emily is wiping of her jeans right on top of where her penis is.

"I-it's okay Emily." Spencer stutters out.

Emily shakes her head looking up at Spencer, "No it's not I think I ruined your jeans." she whispers before pushing into the jeans a little harder feeling something odd.

Spencer tenses up before quickly running off toward the bathroom, Mona following behind her.

Mona reaches the bathroom just as the door in slammed in her face, "Spencer open the door please." she calls through the door.

"No just go away." Spencer calls out voice scratchy.

"Spencer please open the door. I need to talk to you." Mona says almost desperately.

Spencer stares at her reflection in the mirror, 'You are such a freak. No one will want to be with you' she thinks to herself. Taking a deep breath she opens the bathroom door staring at the blurry vision of Mona in front of her through her tears, "What?" she asks as a couple tears run down her face.

Pushing the smarter girl back into the bathroom, Mona quickly shuts and locks the door before hugging Spencer. "You are an amazing woman. Your dick will not ruin it, I think you should tell her." she whispers softly.

Spencer buries her face into Mona's shoulder, "I can't she will just run or hate me. They always do." Spencer says sadly thinking back to her ex-girlfriend of two weeks, Samara.

"Samara was an idiot Spence. If I hadn't gotten with Hanna first I totally would have gotten with you." Mona says trying to get Spencer to laugh.

Spencer chuckles a little before pulling back looking at Mona, "Really?" she asks feeling doubtful.

"Yes really, Spence I had a huge crush on you back in seventh grade. And when A went and outed your not so small friend, I had to fight down my feelings for you because I love Hanna." Mona says looking into Spencer's eyes.

Spencer looks at Mona surprised by her revelation. "Do you think she would go for someone like me?" Spencer asks timidly.

Mona smiles softly, "She would be a fool not to." suddenly Mona looks down her demeanor changing as she thinks back to what she read on her slice of cake.

Spencer sees Mona's eyes darken slightly, "What's wrong?" she asks concerned.

"It's nothing." She whispers avoiding Spencer's eyes.

Spencer gasps at the sudden realization, "Is it A?" she asks nervous.

Mona nods her head still looking at the ground. "Have you gotten a message?" she asks softly.

Spencer shakes her head, "Not since this morning." she whispers.

"There was something written on my slice of cake." The Hawaiian says looking up at the taller girl.

"What did is say Mona?" Spencer asks, her voice showing her concern.

"Congrats on the engagement, it won't last long.- A" Mona whispers before looking down again.

Spencer bites her lip to keep from gasping. Placing a finger under Mona's chin she raises the shorter girl's head, "We won't let the asshole ruin you and Hanna." she says with determination.

Mona nods before looking down at Spencer's jeans and starting to giggle. "Is it just me or are you happy to see me?" she asks jokingly.

Spencer looks down and sees the bulge in her jeans, "Fuck." she says dropping her head back looking toward the ceiling.

"Now would be the perfect time to tell Emily. There is no way she could say no when she sees how big you are." Mona rasps out her eyes darker than usual.

"Mona you know I can't. I just met her this morning. I would like to get to know her better. And another big factor I don't even know if she is gay or not." Spencer whines closing her eyes.

"Hang on." Opening the bathroom door Mona leans out. "Han can you come here real quick?" she calls out to the dining room.

Spencer snaps her head to look at Mona, "What are you doing?" she asks scared all of a sudden.

"Go up to my room." Mona says before walking into the hallway to talk with Hanna.

Spencer reluctantly walks to Mona's room looking behind her to see Hanna and Mona whispering to each other.

* * *

"Han, now is our last chance to do that thing." Mona says with a smirk.

"What thing?" Hanna asks confused.

Walking even closer to Hanna she leans closer to her, "Think about it." she whispers seductively as her hands trail over Hanna's body.

Hanna shivers at the touch, "Mmm." she sighs thinking, "Didn't we just help her earlier?" she asks looking at Mona.

"We helped her, but we didn't get to enjoy her." Mona whispers as she trials kissed down Hanna's neck rocking her hips seductively against the blonde.

"Mmm, you make her sound like an object." Hanna says.

Laughing softly Mona pulls Hanna with her. "Come on baby." she whispers as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are we going? Everyone is staring." Hanna says looking over her shoulder as everyone has eyes on the duo.

Mona just smirks and pushes Hanna up against the wall kissing her passionately, giving everyone a show.

Leona takes the hint, "Okay everyone I think Mona wants to celebrate. Girls you can wait in the living room until the sleep over. Emily you are more than welcome to spend the night." she says.

Pulling back Mona grins at Hanna, "Say goodnight to your mother and Ted." she whispers seductively before heading upstairs.

Hanna runs to her mother hugging her tight, "Thank you for coming. Both of you," she says looking to Ted, "I love you both." she says kissing her mother's cheek and turns to hug Ted before bolting upstairs.

Alison laughs and shakes her head, "Surprised they lasted this long."

"That's hot." Mike says staring at the stairs.

Aria slaps his head, "Ass." she mutters under her breath.

"Ow! Mom, Aria hit me again." Mike complains looking at Ella.

Ella laughs at her kids, "Come on Mike. Your father is working late tonight so me and you get to have a long talk about inappropriate things. Aria have fun sweetie. See you tomorrow." she says before dragging Mike out the door.

The rest of the girls say goodbye to their parents, before heading to the living room with Leona.

Mona smirks as she enters her room and spots Spencer. "Good girl for listening." she whispers seductively.

Spencer looks at Mona, "Really?" she asks folding her arms across her chest bulge still visible.

"Mhm." Mona whispers as she walks closer to the bed, already slipping her shirt off just as Hanna joins them.

"Aww you're starting without me?" Hanna pouts.

Mona turns toward her fiance and walks over to her, gently pushing her up against the bedroom door causing it to close. "Never." she whispers before kissing the blonde passionately.

The sudden movement causes Hanna to moan deeply into Mona's mouth. "Mmm baby."

"Come on Spence." Mona calls out as she removes Hanna's shirt and begins kissing her chest.

Spencer walks up behind Mona wrapping her arms around the Hawaiian's waist moving her hair out the way to attack her neck with light kisses.

Letting out a raspy moan the Hawaiian leans back against Spencer, her hands roaming all over Hanna's body. "God this is nice."

Spencer involuntarily thrusts her hips slightly hands roam up tight ab muscles to cup Mona's breasts.

A gasp forces its way out of Mona, causing her to lean back into Spencer more. Rocking her hips against Hanna as the blonde pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Spencer groans at the sight in front of her. "Mmm." she moans.

Pulling out of the kiss Mona breathes out, "Bed."

Spencer gets in the middle of the couple and wraps her arms around their waists and guides them to the bed. Stopping she pulls Hanna into her arms kissing her lightly on the lips.

Hanna kisses her back wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck, neither girl seeing Mona slowly stripping off the rest of her clothes. The Hawaiian girl climbs into her bed, and watches them as one hand trails down her stomach.

Spencer runs her fingernails up and down Hanna's sides. Sliding her tongue over her bottom lip, Hanna gasps opening her mouth to Spencer's skilled tongue.

A loud moan fills the room as Mona slips three fingers inside herself, watching her fiance and Spencer make out.

Hanna slips her hands under Spencer's shirt and rips it over her head breaking the kiss. "Damn you have a nice body Spence." Hanna sighs running her hand down Spencer's toned abs.

"Fucking sexy." Mona gasps out as she continues moving her hand, her other roaming over her chest.

Hanna trails her hands down to Spencer's waistline of her jeans popping the button and unzipping the zipper they fall to the ground leaving Spencer only in red plaid boxers and a red lace bra.

Mona lets out a whine as she continues watching, her hand moving faster as she wishes one or both of them would take over.

Sensing what Mona needs Hanna back away from Spencer causing the smarter girl to moan at the loss of contact and goes over to Mona stopping her hand and inserting her own three fingers thrusting in and out at a teasingly slow rate.

"Fuck!" Mona gasps out thrusting her hips up to meet Hanna's pace.

Spencer stands there watching in awe at the two on the bed. Her hand automatically reaches into her boxers and slows rubs her length causing her to moan deeply.

"Spence." Mona says her voice taking on a sexy raspy tone. "Come here." she moans out as she continues rocking her hips.

Spencer slowly walks to the bed not taking her hand out of her boxers and lays down next to Mona. Hanna reaches over and pulls her into a searing kiss still pumping into Mona.

Reaching over to Spencer, Mona slips her hand into the boxers her hand wrapping around Spencer's length. Moaning she begins pumping up and down the shaft at a fast rate, while rocking her hips and trying to get Hanna to speed up her movements.

Spencer moans thrusting her hips forward a little.

"Mmm Mona." Hanna moans at the sight of Mona giving Spencer a handjob and speeds her hand up adding another finger.

"Wait stop." Mona raps out stopping her hand.

Hanna immediately stops, "What is it? Did I hurt you?" Hanna asks worried. Spencer stands up and moves toward a corner trying to regain her breathing.

Mona sits up panting and shakes her head. "No baby, its not that." she whispers reassuringly. "Spence come here."

Spencer looks at the floor slowly walking toward the bed hands wrapped around her protectively.

Reaching up Mona pulls Spencer onto the bed, removing the smarter girl's boxers before making her lay on her back. Quickly moving to straddle the brunette she slides down on Spencer's erection moaning loudly as it completely fills her.

Spencer moans loudly, "Oh Mona you're so tight." she hisses.

"And you're really big." Mona gasps out as she begins moving her hips at a teasing pace, while pulling Hanna into a passionate kiss.

Spencer places her hands on Mona's hips steading her. Hanna moves in behind Mona hand wrapping around Mona's waist reaching down to rub circles around Mona's clit.

Speeding up the rocking of her hips, Mona twists them moaning loudly as Spencer goes even deeper inside of her. Her hands moving behind her to wrap around Hanna's neck as she pants out, "Shit, this is hot."

Hanna rubs Mona's clit even faster. Spencer moans feeling Mona's walls contract around her penis. "Oh I'm going to cum. Faster Spencer!" she groans out riding Spencer even faster.

Spencer flips them suddenly pumping into her even faster, "Oh god Mona I'm going to cum too." Spencer groans, also cumming.

Mona gasps, "Oh Spence, I'm cumming!" she screams juices covering Hanna and Spencer arching her back off the bed. Coming off her high she looks to Spencer, "Wow that was great."

Spencer takes her hand still covered in Mona's juices and starts pumping up and down along her nine inch penis.

Watching Mona still panting thrusts three fingers into Hanna causing the blonde to moan loudly. "Oh baby that feels so good." she pants watching Spencer jerking herself off.

Mona smirks, "Oh baby you are so tight." she pants adding a fourth finger.

Spencer still pumping feels her orgasm building, "Oh Emily!" she screams cumming on Hanna's stomach causing the blonde to reach her climax, "Oh Mona!" Hanna scream cumming around Mona's fingers. The trio lays on the bed panting.

"Did you just call for Emily?" Hanna asks all of a sudden.

Spencer blushes, "Umm uhh." she stutters out.

Mona smirks rolling onto her side, "She has a major crush on Emily."

Spencer groans and closes her eyes. "Ugh you are relentless aren't you." Spencer asks Mona.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mona replies smiling innocently, before yawning.

Spencer nudges her, "Oh no we have to get cleaned up the others are down stairs expecting a sleepover." Spencer says getting up.

Groaning Mona looks at Hanna."I'm sleepy." she whines out looking at her fiance.

Hanna smiles, "Come on baby a quick shower and you will be wide awake. If you get up you can shower with me." Hanna says in a sing song voice getting off the bed walking to Mona's bathroom in her room.

Mona quickly jumps off the bed and rushes into the bathroom after Hanna.

Spencer laughs at the engaged couple before grabbing her clothes and looking out the door making sure no one was there before dashing into the bathroom across the hall to shower.

* * *

After their shower and drying their hair, Mona walks down the stairs wearing a pair of pink booty shorts and a leopard print tank top. Walking into the living room she smiles fighting back a yawn, "Hey."

Alison smirks, "Bout damn time. Now I know you and Hanna were getting it on but where did Spencer go?" she asks not seeing Emily tense up.

Clearing her throat Mona shrugs, "I don't know?" she says it as more of a question.

Spencer comes down stairs sporting black basketball shorts and a white guys tank. "Sorry I was showering and I lost track of time." she says saving Mona against questioning.

"Where's Hanna?" Aria asks looking for the blonde.

Mona rolls her eyes, "What is this? Question Mona night. I swear." she mumbles walking over to her couch and sitting down.

Hanna saunters down the stairs skin glowing eyes bright wearing blue shorts and pink tshirt. "Sorry was getting dressed still after our shower." she says sitting on Mona's lap kissing her cheek sweetly.

"It's okay beautiful." Mona whispers rubbing her nose against Hanna's neck.

Aria looks up to see Spencer still standing, "Hey Spence here have a seat." she says making a spot between her and Emily.

Mona and Hanna sit curled up on the opposite couch, while Alison and Jenna sit on the loveseat. The engaged couple whispering to each other, leaving an empty spot next to them.

"Thats okay Ar. It looks a little crowded there. I'll go sit next to Han and Mona." Spencer says making her way to the couch with the engaged couple.

"I love you." Mona whispers in Hanna's ear her left hand running over the blonde's side.

"I love you t-" Hanna says but trails off when the couch dips down. "Spencer what the hell?" she whispers looking up at the tall brunette.

Mona bites her lip looking at Spencer, "Why didn't you sit with Ar and Em?" she asks softly so nobody else can hear.

Spencer looks to the two, "You know why?" she says shifting uncomfortably. Suddenly their phones vibrate, beep, and ring simultaneously.

Looking worriedly at each other, Spencer, Hanna and Mona take out their phones. Seeing that they have a text message from an Unknown Number they open it cautiously.

'_Do you really think your secret threesome will stay secret? You have 48 hours to tell the other liars. Oh and Spencer you have 24 hours to tell the newest liar your feelings or she gets a gorgeous picture of your little friend. Have fun Bitches. -A' _

Mona gasps before looking at both Hanna and Spencer, "What do we do?"

Spencer looks at Mona and Hanna, "We have to tell them. And I guess I have to tell Emily too." she says looking at her feet by the end.

Mona nods and looks down closing her eyes and feeling like she caused this whole mess.

"Dammit! Why can't he/she/it leave us alone?!" Hanna growls out angrily.


	4. The Sleepover

Aria is the first to notice something is wrong, "You guys okay?" she asks worriedly.

Spencer jumps startled, "Wha-. Oh yeah yeah everything is fine, Ar." she says smiling.

Aria looks skeptical but brushes it off when Alison jumps to her feet, "I know what they need." she says reaching into her bag pulling out a bottle of vodka. "I bought this for us to celebrate on our own tonight." she says grinning widely.

Hanna squeals, "Yes!" then takes off to get cups.

Mona sighs and chances a look at Spencer, "Everything will be okay." she says before looking to everyone else, "Okay guys I could use a drink. Lets head up to my room." she says waiting for Hanna to get back to head up with her.

Up in Mona's room Alison and Jenna are passed out on the floor after three drinks.

"You know from here they actually look cute together." Aria slurs looking at them while sitting on Mona's bed.

Spencer is sitting next to Emily on the floor working on her fourth drink. "Yeah and a tiger would make a great pet." she says sarcastically.

Emily not being much of a drinker swirls her first drink around in her glass before looking to Spencer, "What is so wrong with Jenna?" she asks.

Spencer tenses and looks to the other three girls and see them staring at her warily. "Uh she hurt Mona and me pretty badly." she whispers

Emily looks down, "I'm sorry." she whispers placing a hand on Spencer's knee.

Spencer looks down and the hand, "I-it's okay." she squeaks.

Mona looks at the two on her bedroom floor, "Hey I have an idea." she whispers in Hanna's ear so no one hears her.

Hanna meets her eyes raising an eyebrow for her to continue.

"We need to get those two together. I mean look at them they are practically eye fucking each other." she says nodding her head to the two.

Hanna smirks, "Hey guys how about a game of Truth or Dare?" she asks.

Aria jumps up and down in her spot, "Yes!" she says happily.

Emily nods her head smiling. Spencer looks up at the engaged couple and sees their smirks, "Uh sure." she answers softly.

Hanna claps her hands, "Okay. I'll start, Aria truth or dare?" she asks the tiny brunette

Aria crosses her legs to sit Indian style on the bed, "Truth." she answers.

"Have you and Fitz done it in the classroom yet?" the blonde asks.

Aria blushes, "Uh, no?" she answers but it comes out more like a question.

Hanna squeals, "No way! You totally did."

Aria blushes deep scarlet, "Uh, I believe it is my turn. Mona, truth or dare?" she asks the Hawaiian.

Mona smirks, "Dare." she answers.

Aria thinks for a dare to give the girl, "Carry Ali down to your back yard and lay her on a float in your pool and leave her." she says laughing.

Mona smiles getting up, "Okay I will need alittle help." she says as everyone gets up to help.

Finally getting Ali on the float in her pool they make their way back to Mona's room. "Okay my turn. Spencer, truth or dare?" she asks the smarter girl.

Spencer glares at the Hawaiian, "Truth." she answers thinking she was safe.

Mona's smirk widens, "Do you like someone in this room right now?" she asks.

Spencer looks down blushing, "Maybe." she answers quietly.

"WHAT!?" Aria asks. "Who is she?" she asks.

Spencer tenses at the pronoun her friend uses. She looks over at Emily who is also blushing looking down. "Okay I think that is enough of this. I'm getting tired anyway." Spencer says forcing a yawn out.

Mona looks at the smarter girl an idea coming to her head, "Yeah it is getting kinda late. Spencer you and Emily can take the guest room. Aria can just sleep here with us." she tells the now wide eyed girl.

Spencer's throat dries up, "Um ok. Come on Em." she says standing up holding a hand out to the girl pulling her to her feet.

They all says good night and Spencer and Emily makes their way down the hall to the guest room.

* * *

Walking into the guest room Spencer swallows nervously, "Do you have any clothes to sleep in?" she asks taking in the girl still in her dinner clothes.

Emily looks down shaking her head no. "I wasn't expecting to be sleeping over." she answer.

Spencer looking in her bag and pulls out her extra boxers and a tshirt. "Here you can borrow these." handing the items to the tall raven haired beauty.

Emily takes the items smiling, "I never pegged you for a boxer girl." she says taking her shirt off.

Spencer bites her lip shifting her weight as her penis starts to tighten a little. "Oh there are many things you would be surprised to know about me." she chokes out.

Emily slips the shirt on and looks at Spencer while removing her jeans, "Yeah I can believe that." she smiles at the flustered teen while pulling the boxers on.

Spencer clears her throat, "Um which side of the bed would you like?" she asks pointing to the plush queen size bed.

Emily smiles and walks to the bed taking the side closest to the door. "Well you are coming in right?" she asks patting the other side.

Spencer smiles slightly before climbing into the bed. "Good night Emily." she says turning off the bedside light.

Emily smiles, "Good night Spencer." she says softly. Sleep doesn't come easy for Emily. She lays there awake thinking about what happened with the cake. Looking over to see Spencer is looking up at the ceiling.

"Uh Spencer, can I ask you something?" she asks nervously.

Spencer rolls her head over and looks into Emily's dark eyes, "You can always ask me something Em." she says voice huskier than normal.

"Why did you run after I dropped my cake on you?" Emily asks timidly.

Spencer sighs inwardly, "Because you felt it." she answers softly scared of Emily's reaction.

Emily rolls onto her side to look at Spencer, "What exactly did I feel Spence?" she asks softly.

Spencer tenses at the use of her nickname. "You never used my nickname before." Spencer says surprised.

Emily lays her hand on Spencers shoulder calming the teen genius, "We are friends Spence. And I like your nickname. And I love it when you call me Em. Now stop changing the subject, what did I feel Spence?" she asks again.

Spencer lets the tears that well up in her eyes fall, "I can't. You will run. They always run." she says voice full of sorrow.

Emily wraps up the skinny girl up in her arms, "I'm not going anywhere Spencer. I am right here." she whispers as the girl cries on her shoulder.

Spencer breaks down in tears, "I'm not like normal girls Em." she whispers.

Emily just holds the girl, "I know. It's okay Spence." she says reassuringly.

Spencer looks up quickly, "What do you mean you know?" she asks warily.

Emily smiles, "My cousin, Jake, has a similar condition. He is a guy but has breasts." she says looking at Spencer.

Spencer looks skeptically. "Are you serious?" Spencer asks softly.

Emily smiles kindly, "Yes." she says reaching her hand down to cup Spencer.

"Uh Emily what are you doing?" Spencer squeaks out paralyzed.

"Shh Spencer. I have seen the way you look at me since we ran into each other." Emily whispers in her ear.

"Emily we can't. You've had too much to drink I can't do this for you to regret it in the morning. We can talk tomorrow." Spencer says taking Emily's hand from her crotch.

Emily smiles knowing Spencer is right. "You're right I'm sorry. I do like you Spence you have piqued my interest since I ran into you and spilled my coffee on you." she says laughing softly.

Spencer laughs too, "I like you too Emily." she says and yawns.

Emily yawns too, "Lets get some sleep." she says tiredly.

* * *

Spencer wakes up with a weight on her chest. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she sees Emily laying on her chest. Smiling Spencer wraps an arm around her causing Emily to move closer. Spencer begins to draw lazy shapes on Emily's back.

Emily stirs awake feeling warm and safe. Looking up she sees Spencer smiling down at her. "Mmm good morning." she whispers.

Spencer looks into deep brown eyes, " Good morning. How did you sleep?" she asks.

"Surprisingly well. You make a good pillow." Emily says laughing softly.

Spencer laughs, "Yeah I've been told before." she says

Emily is about to respond when there is a piercing scream coming from outside. Spencer jumps out of the bed to look out the window laughing when she spot Alison flailing in the pool. "Oh my God this is funny. Come look." Spencer waves Emily to come look.

Emily is frozen in place. Spencer looks at her worriedly, "Emily you okay?" she asks voice full of concern.

Emily blushes and points to Spencer's crotch, "Uh I think you should go take care of that." Emily says bashfully.

Spencer looks confused and looks down to where Emily is pointing seeing a raging boner. "Oh my God! I am so sorry Emily." she says embarrassed hands going down to cover herself.

Emily smiles and walks over to Spencer, "No I'm sorry. They don't call it morning wood for nothing right?" Emily says trying to diffuse the tension.

Spencer laughs softly, "Yeah I guess. I better go take care of this and wake the girls before Ali kills them." she says walking out to the bathroom.

Emily just sits on the bed thinking back to last night, 'Spencer seemed so scared. I wonder what happened before. This is a beautiful girl, who could hate her.' Being pulled out of her thoughts

Spencer comes back into the room blushing, "Sorry about that." Spencer says.

Emily walks up to her, "It's okay. Come on lets go wake up the others and go help Alison." Emily says kissing Spencer's cheek lightly before walking to the door.

Turning to see Spencer standing there holding her cheek where she just kissed, "You coming?" she asks playfully.

"Not yet." Spencer replies smirking, before they head to Mona's room.

"What do you mean not yet?" Emily asks confused following.

Spencer shakes her head laughing, "Think about it Em."

Emily knits her brows in deep concentration, "Oh. OH! Spencer!" she shouts finally figuring it out. Then thinking two can play this game walks up behind Spencer wrapping her arms around the skinny girls waist nipping at her ear, "Next time you will be _cumming_." Emily whispers in her ear walking ahead or her to Mona's room stopping outside the door.

Spencer finally gets her head to connect to her feet and moves toward the door, "I hope they aren't making out or anything." she sighs before opening the door and peering in, "Oh come on!" she shouts startling Hanna and Mona.

Hanna blushes, "Uh good morning?" she says looking down.

Aria jumps awake and falls off of where she was sleeping on the window bed, landing on Jenna. "Ow! What the- AHHH!" she quickly jumps up only to trip and land at the end of the bed.

Jenna grunts at the tiny brunette and turns to curl up to Alison patting the area where Ali once was finding it empty, "Where the hell is Ali?" she asks groggy from sleep.

Spencer giggles, "Umm probably waking up wet." she says.

Just then the bedroom door slams open fully, and a completely soaked blonde stands there. "WHO PUT ME IN THE DAMN POOL!"

Jenna jumps up from where she was sitting, "Ali baby what happened?" she asks concerned.

Mona smirks laying back on her bed, "Yeah Ali what happened to you?" she asks nonchalantly.

"It was you wasn't it?!" Alison says glaring at Mona.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mona says smirking. "You might want to dry off before you catch a cold though." she tells the wet blonde.

Alison smirks and slowly walks over to the bed, causing Hanna to quickly get off before she jumps on top of Mona. "Next time you put me on a float in the pool make sure you don't leave anything behind." she says as she rings her hair out on Mona's stomach.

Mona squirms under the blonde, "Ugh What did I leave behind? And that's what you get for falling asleep so early." she says laughing.

Smirking Alison pulls the phone out of her back pocket, "This."

"Shit." Mona mutters under her breath, "I was wondering where that damn thing went. But in my defence Aria dared me." Mona says.

"Oh really?" Alison says looking down at Aria.

"Wha- Ahh Ali get off me." Aria tries to get out when Alison jump on top of her.

Alison smirks and starts tickling the smaller girl. "Why did you dare her to do that?"

Aria starts laughing uncontrollably, "Ali Ali stop please." she says trying to push the taller girl off her.

Suddenly all of the phones go off at the exact same time.

'_Three little liars, are lying. Ask them about the fun they had.-A'_

Hanna, Mona, and Spencer visibly tense.

Alison looks at her phone skeptically, "What kind of shit is this? We tell each other everything."

Aria looks around to the others, "Guys what does this mean?" she asks fearfully.

"This is a joke right. A is just starting shit again right?" Jenna asks the group.

Emily paled that she got an anonymous text like everyone else, "Okay is this some kind of joke. Sent a text from an unknown number to prank the new girl? Spencer what is this?" she asks hurt laced in her voice.

Spencer quickly walks over to Emily, "Emily this is no prank. There are things we need to tell you. I am so sorry you got pulled into this." she says pulling the other girl into a hug.

"Okay guys seriously what is this about?" Alison demands.

Mona swallows audibly before looking at Hanna and Spencer, "Um, I think we know." she says.

Spencer keeps an arm wrapped around Emily, "Remember when Emily dropped cake on me?" she asks voice scratchy.

Aria nods, "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. It is all my fault too." Mona speaks up, "I went after Spencer and found her in the bathroom crying. She uh her umm." she stutters out looking to Spencer.

"It's okay Mona, I told her last night well actually she guessed." Spencer says taking a deep breath, "Emily was trying to wipe the cake off me and sorts rubbed a little to hard and my penis started to get a little hard." Spencer chokes out not being able to continue.

Mona steps closer to the group, "I saw that she was getting hard so I took advantage of this. I called Hanna up and basically we ended up fucking in my room here." Mona says tears running down her face.

"Oh my god! Seriously?! You just got engaged!" Alison yells angrily.

"I know!" Mona cries out before leaving the room.

"Ali there was no need to yell at her it was all consensual." Hanna says softly before running after Mona.

"Am I the only one who sees something wrong with this?" Alison asks looking around the room.

Jenna sighs, "Actually yeah you are Ali, you took that way too far." she says shaking her head at how her girlfriend reacted.

Spencer notices how quiet Emily is, "Emily?" she asks tentatively.

Emily avoids looking at Spencer, her arms wrapped protectively around herself.

Spencer steps in front of her, "Emily this doesn't effect how I feel about you. I still like you. Mona and Hanna are my best friends and have been with me through a lot. Hell I almost got Hanna killed freshman year along with myself. Please believe me." Spencer rambles out.

"I just don't get why you would sleep with them, after they got engaged." She whispers.

"I know. I wish I knew myself. We got caught up in the moment I guess. But like Hanna said it was all consensual." Spencer says trying to get Emily to understand.

Nodding her head, the taller girl finally looks up. "Do you like them?"

"Only as my best friends or sisters. Like I said before they have been by me through a day I hope to tell you about it. If you let me that is?" Spencer says looking down at her feet.

"I-I need time. I do like you Spencer, but I don't know how I feel about this." Emily says softly.

Spencer feels her heart break, "I understand." she tells Emily. Looking to the others unshed tears in her eyes, "I got to go. I have homework to do before Monday. Tell Mona and Hanna for me." she whispers before leaving and heading home.

"What just happened?" Aria whispers to herself.

Emily looks at the spot Spencer once occupied, "I got to go too. My mom wants me to help unpack today." she says going to the door she turns back, "Thanks for inviting me." she whispers before going to the guest room to get dressed before packing her bag of her things including Spencer's clothes before walking home.

* * *

Hanna finds Mona on the swing in the back yard. Walking to her she sits down beside her, "Hey baby." she says softly.

Mona just continues staring ahead of herself, tears running down her face as she lightly swings.

"Baby you know its not your fault right?" Hanna tries again to get her fiance to talk.

"I didn't ask if either of you were okay with it. I forced you into having sex with her." Mona whispers looking down as she stops the swing.

"Oh baby." Hanna wraps her arms around Mona. "Baby you did not force me into anything. Honestly I loved every minute. And I bet you Spencer would agree." Hanna says softly.

Finally looking at her fiance Mona breaks down, "Our friends hate me."

Hanna stares into honey eyes seeing nothing but pain, "Oh baby no they don't. They are just out of the loop." Hanna says trying to make her fiance see reason.

"Why does A have to keep ruining everything?" She asks looking at the blonde.

"I don't know sweetheart I just don't know." Hanna sighs holding her fiance tightly.

* * *

"Okay someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Alison asks seething.

Jenna looks at her girlfriend, "I don't even know what is going on."

"Aria, do you know anything?" Alison asks looking to the tiny brunette.

Aria looks to the blonde in the room, "All I know is last night we were playing truth or dare while you two were sleeping. Mona asked Spencer if she liked someone in the room. Spencer said maybe and then we all fell asleep. Spencer and Emily went into the guest room and I guess they talked." she get out in one breath.

"So what? She fucked Mona and Hanna before admitting her feelings for Em?" Alison asks angrily.

"I guess. Maybe Spencer didn't tell her about Hanna and Mona. I don't know." Aria says getting upset.

"I think you two need to calm down. Think of it this way, they wanted to tell you but probably were scared. So A must have tricked them into telling." Jenna says looking at the other two.

"Well that is the smartest thing I ever heard come out of your mouth Jenna." Hanna says entering the room with a red eyed Mona wrapped in her arms.

Jenna shrugs, "I'm sorry for trying to stand up for you." she says sarcastically.

Hanna sighs, "I know I'm sorry. Thanks Jenna you are right by the way." she tells the no longer blind girl.

"It's okay, and do you know what he/she/it whoever was planning?" Jenna asks walking over to the girls.

Hanna walks Mona to the bed laying her down, "I'm not sure. They sent the three of us a text last night saying, 'you have 48 hours to tell and spencer had 24 hours to tell Emily about her penis.' I just wish we knew who was tormenting us." Hanna mumbles looking and her now sleeping fiance.

Alison looks to everyone, "We will find this son of a bitch and end them." she seethes.

* * *

Spencer walks into her house tears running down her face. The house seems empty so she walks straight up to her room only to be cornered by Melissa.

"What do you want Melissa?" Spencer asks her big sister.

Melissa smirks, "Oh nothing. How was the sleepover?" she asks sarcastically.

"Nothing that concerns you." Spencer grunts out.

Melissa just smirks before walking away bumping into Spencer her knee connecting with Spencer's penis causing the younger Hastings to fall the the floor in pain.

Spencer crawls to her room and shuts the door before curling in a ball crying. Her phone bings, she takes it out of her pocket and sees a new message from Unknown.

'_Aww poor Spencer. No one will love you Spencer. I own you. -A' _

Spencer throws her phone at the wall before curling up crying.

* * *

Emily walks into her house to find her mother in the kitchen unpacking, "Hey mom." she says walking up and kissing her mother's cheek.

"Hello sweetie, how was the sleepover?" Pam asks smiling at her only child.

Emily thinks back to this mornings events, "It was interesting." she says.

Standing up Pam walks over to another box. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah the girls are fun to be around." Emily says distractedly.

"What's the matter?" She asks looking at her daughter.

Emily take a seat at the bar looking at her mother, "I likesomeone." she whispers in a rush.

Pam smiles, "Spencer?"

Emily's eyes go wide, "H-how did you know?" she asks.

"A mother always know sweetie. Plus I saw the way you looked at her when we were there last night." Pam says as she tries to put a plate up.

Emily gets up and walks over taking the plate putting it where her mother wanted it, "Yeah its her but she is so different from Maya." she whispers.

"All I want is for you to be happy, that is all that matters to me." She says smiling up at her daughter.

Emily takes a deep breath, "She is like Jake mom." she says looking at her mother.

Pam doesn't even blink. "Does she make you happy?"

Emily smiles, "I'm happy when I'm around her." she says eyes beaming with happiness.

"Then that's all I needed to know." Pam says smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Emily gushes hugging her mom tight.

Pam hugs her back smiling. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom." Emily says softly.

"Why don't you go freshen up and we can have a family day." Pam says as she continues putting things up.

"Okay mom. Where is dad?" she asks.

"He should be here soon." Pam responds.

"Okay. I'm going to shower and I'll be down to help unpack." Emily says heading upstairs.

"Okay sweetie." Pam says smiling.

Walking up the stairs to her room Emily sees all the boxes left in her room to unpack. 'Ugh i hate unpacking' she thinks to herself, She tosses her bag on her bed and the clothes she borrowed from Spencer falls out. Picking them up slowly she stares at them in her hands. 'I really do like you. Would you hurt me like Maya did.' she thinks her mind thinking back to the day Maya broke her heart.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Maya wait. Why are you doing this?!" Emily shouts not wanting to hear the words 'we're over'.

"I told you Emily. I just can't do this anymore. I love him." Maya St. Germain says softly.

Emily sinks to the ground crying. Maya got sent to rehab for her excessive marijuana use. There she met a guy, Landon. Maya fell for him and got herself pregnant and decided to leave Emily. She came back to tell Emily versus writing her a letter.

"Fine just go!" Emily screams getting up off the ground running home. The next week she finds out her father is getting transferred to Rosewood. Emily was happy for a new start.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Emily just tosses the clothes on the bed. 'No I don't see Spencer ever hurting me. Maybe I'll go talk to her after dinner.' she thinks before grabbing some clothes and going to take a shower before her dad gets home.

* * *

After half an hour curled up on the floor Spencer finally makes her way to her bed and lays down and falls asleep. She is shaken awake by her mother.

Sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Hey mom." she says voice scratchy.

Veronica walks in and sits down on the bed, "Are you okay sweetie?"

Spencer looks down, "Yeah. Just tired." she whispers.

"You know you can tell me anything sweetheart." Veronica says running a hand through Spencer's hair.

Spencer blushes, "I met this girl." she says softly.

"Does she know your a freak yet?" Melissa asks from the doorway looking and her little sister.

"That is enough Melissa! You need to leave this room right now!" Veronica yells at her oldest daughter before looking at her daughter. "Emily?"

Spencer's head shoots up, "H-how did you know?" she asks stunned.

"Because you're my little girl, I know you and I saw how you looked at her." She says smiling, "But what happened that made you cry?"

"The same thing that always happens." Spencer says referring to A.

Veronica sits up straight, "How? We locked him up." she says referring to Wren Kingston.

Spencer's eyes well up, "I don't know mom but I hate it so much. They made me tell Emily about this." she says pointing down to her crotch.

"Oh sweetie." Veronica says pulling her daughter into a hug. "We will find this son of a bitch I promise you."

"Luckily she already knew." Spencer says giggling a little.

Veronica pulls back and smiles, "That's good sweetie."

"Yeah why you and the rest of the adults were in the kitchen Emily dropped cake on me and tried to clean it up and well she rubbed a little too much and I got a little hard but ran from her." Spencer says softly.

"I don't want you to ever feel ashamed about who you are. Never run, even if you are afraid. You are stronger sweetie." Veronica says looking her daughter in the eyes.

"I know but I like her alot and I didn't want her to freak out. But that night we talked and she likes me too. For once a girl likes my back." Spencer says eyes gleaming with hope.

Smiling Veronica looks up when her husband enters the room. "Spence here has a crush." she says teasing her daughter.

Peter smiles, "Aww Spencey thats great." he says to his youngest.

"Seriously how can anyone like you? I knew i should have ended you when I had the chance." Melissa seethes walking to the stairs to leave.

"Melissa Joel Hastings! That is it! You are to leave this house and never come back." Peter yells to his eldest.

"Fine by me. I'll be at Ian's." Melissa seethes. She walks to her room to grab her purse and car keys.

"Oh no give me your keys." Veronica says holding out her hand.

"What? How am I supposed to get to Ian's then?" Melissa asks angrily.

"Not my problem." Veronica says taking the keys from her.

"You three can rot in Hell!" Melissa yells walking down the stairs and slamming the front door.

Veronica walks back into Spencer's room and sits down.

"Mom, Dad?" Spencer asks worriedly looking at her parents.

"Yes Spence?" Veronica asks smiling at her daughter.

Wrapping her arms around her mother, "I love you." Spencer says choked up that they would kick Melissa out like that.

Veronica wraps her arms around Spencer shocked. "I love you too sweetie."

"Hey how about we go out to eat tonight. Spencer you pick." Peter says.

"Okay Dad. Can I take a shower first?" Spencer asks.

"Of course. I need to run to the hardware store first anyways." Peter says walking over to kiss his youngest on top of her head.

Spencer smiles as her parents get up and walk out of her room. She grabs a pair of black boxers and bra before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Out in the hallway Veronica looks at Peter, "Do you think Melissa will really come back?" she asks her husband.

Peter places his hands on his wife's shoulders, "I don't know but i will protect Spencer from anymore pain she has caused. I'm going to buy new locks and get keys made. Ill be back in half an hour." he says walking out the door.

Veronica sighs before heading upstairs to get ready for dinner tonight.

* * *

Back at Mona's Hanna and Mona are cuddled up on the couch watching movies. "Today was intense." Hanna whispers breaking the silence.

Mona snorts, "You could say that again." she replies thinking back to this afternoon.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Mona finally sits up on the bed, emotionally tired. "I'm sorry."

Hanna walks over to her fiance, "It's not your fault love." she whispers.

Alison still seethes shouts, "Bullshit it's not."

Aria frowns at her friend, "Ali, remember what Jenna said they might have been tricked. Then Hanna just confirmed it thirty minutes ago." she says.

"Ali you need to stop." Jenna says glaring at her girlfriend.

Mona looks down at her hands, "No she's right, I am horrible."

Hanna finally having enough of this, "That's it. Mona baby I love you but this is not your fault and you are certainly not horrible. Ali I love you too but Mona comes first to anyone. Jenna and Aria thank you for helping. Now this is no ones fault but A's. We have to remember the real enemy here." Hanna shouts surprising everyone.

"Whoa." Jenna says staring at Hanna. "I always thought of you as the quiet blonde."

Alison smirks at the other blonde, "Wow Han you are right. I am sorry." Alison apologizes.

Aria's eyes widen, "Holy shit Ali just apologized." she says smiling.

"The world must be ending." Mona says with a smirk.

"Don't you guys get used to it." Alison says walking over to Mona pulling her to her feet and hugging her, "I really am sorry. This whole A thing is pissing me off. I know it's not your fault." Alison says honestly.

Mona hugs back and smiles, "It's okay blondie. You ready for our cheer comp Monday?" she asks.

"Of course. Our ladies are the best." Alison says happily.

Aria looks at the time, "Hey guy I hate to leave but I've got a date with Ezra today." she says.

Mona smirks, " A _date_ sure that's what it is." she teases.

Aria blushes, "It is a date. He is taking me to meet his mom." Aria says happily.

"Oh meeting the mom." Hanna says excitedly.

Aria blushes, "Yeah." she says.

"Be careful." Jenna warns her, "Meeting a parent is always hard."

"Oh I know I was terrified to meet my girl's mom." Hanna speaks up.

"Guys not helping." Aria says looking paler than normal.

"Don't worry I'm sure what's her name will like you." Mona says smirking.

Aria grabs her bag, "You guys are the worst but I love you anyway." she says smiling hugging each girl before walking out the door.

Mona lays back down on her bed and stares up at the ceiling.

Hanna walks over to her fiance and lays next to her, "Penny for your thoughts?" she asks.

"Just thinking about how I finally have the girl of my dreams, and that I am now going to be marrying her." Mona says smiling at the blonde.

"Aww you're cute." Hanna smiles and kisses Mona passionately.

Alison sees this as a chance to escape, "Jenna and I are going to head out see you later love birds." she smirks when she receives a grunt in response.

Jenna grabs Alison's hand and they quickly leave.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Mona smiles up at Hanna, "You were really sexy when you got angry." she teases.

Hanna smiles and leans down to kiss Mona passionately. Pushing gently, Hanna lays Mona down on the couch laying on top of her.

"Mmm baby. My mom will be home soon." Mona moans out.

Hanna groans and sits back up, "Always getting pussy blocked." she grumbles.

Mona laughs, "Tonight baby." she reassures seeing Hanna smile brightly.

They go back to watching tv waiting for Leona to get home from the store.

* * *

Jenna and Alison are at Alison's house down in her basement looking at the wall that contains every detail of the girls lives.

Jenna comes up behind her girlfriend, "You know the girls would kill you if they knew you had all this information on them." she whispers in her ear.

Alison smirks, "Yeah I know but I have to keep them safe from this bastard A." she says angrily.

Jenna just wraps her arms around Alison's waist, "I know baby." she says softly.

"I thought we were done with this when Wren was caught. But now- I don't understand why we are being attacked again." Alison says staring at a picture of Mona and another girl.

Jenna walks to stand beside her girlfriend, "Who would take pleasure in torturing us?" she sighs looking over the wall.

Alison tilts her head staring at the picture, "Why is CeCe meeting with Mona in secret?" she asks in return.

Looking at the picture in question, "Maybe CeCe was helping Mona with something." Jenna says.

"No, look at the outfit she is wearing." Alison says pointing to what Mona is wearing in the picture and then to a different picture with Mona and Hanna.

"What about it?" Jenna asks confused.

Alison sighs and turns to her girlfriend. "That was the night of their two year anniversary. It looks like the meeting with CeCe was after Hanna went home."

"You don't think Mona is cheating do you?" Jenna asks in horror.

The blonde bites her lip, "We have to tell Han."

Jenna turns to look at Alison, "We can't. It would crush her." Jenna says sadly.

"We have too. We are telling her on Monday whether you want to or not." Alison replies determination in her eyes.

Jenna sighs and just nods her head, "Okay."

Heading for the stairs Alison waits for Jenna. "Come on."

Jenna looks confused, "Where are we going?" she asks looking into beautiful blue eyes.

"My room." Alison says seductively before heading up the stairs.

Jenna feels a tightening in her core before chasing after her girlfriend.

* * *

Across town Melissa was standing beside Ian, both staring at the computers.

"Looks like Ali is keeping tabs on the girls." Ian says with a smirk.

Melissa smiles, "Oh how nice of the little whore." she sneers.

Ian pauses the computer feed before zooming in and turning it up.

Looking towards Melissa he smirks, "Looks like we have something to send to Hanna."

"Yeah. Thats what Mona gets for trying to protect her _darling _fiance." Melissa says smirking.

"I told her it wasn't going to last." Ian replies before walking over to his bed. "We'll go after Spencer next."

"Serves the freak right for getting me kicked out." Melissa seethes going to sit on his bed.

"We will get back at all of them." He responds pulling her to his chest. "What they did to us, to all of us. They deserve what we do to them."

Melissa smiles pulling him into a passionate sloppy kiss pushing him down on the bed. "Mmm baby you know what you being all evil does to my hormones." she whispers down to him straddling him.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I have had some serious writer's block and personal issues. I will try to get a new chapter up for ya'll soon.**


	6. MondAy

**A/N - Hey guys sorry it took so long but here is a new chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter Five - MondAy**

Hearing a banging on her door, Hanna slowly rouses from sleep. "Hanna time to wake up or you'll be late." Ashley yells through the door.

"Ugh. Okay mom." Hanna yells back before getting out of bed to take a shower.

Once she is done she dresses in cute black skinny jeans and a red crop top. When she is done she starts her make-up, once she is done she moves to grab her bag. Only to hear her phone chime, smiling she picks it up thinking it is a text from Mona.

'_Poor Hanna, looks like your Fiance is having fun with another blonde.-A'_ Attached is a picture of Mona and CeCe.

Hanna's smile quickly fades as she stares in shock at the picture. Tears begin to well up in her eyes as her mother knocks on her door before walking in.

"Hanna its almost- What's wrong sweetheart?" she asks seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Mona's c-cheating on me." Hanna whispers the tears falling faster as she slides down onto the floor.

Ashley quickly drops to the floor next to her only child wrapping her in a hug, "Oh baby I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation." she whispers.

Hanna bites her lip, "Mom, A is back." she whispers before showing her mom the picture and message.

Ashley gasps looking at the phone. "Hanna baby. Mona is not cheating on you. We learned long ago that A or then Wren is capable of anything. This was taken on your two year anniversary after she dropped you off. I saw them in town and overheard Mona asking CeCe if it was to early to propose to you sweetie." Ashley says looking into Hanna's sky blue eyes.

"But we also learned that A or Wren was almost always right." Hanna replies looking at her mother. "She could still be cheating on me with that bitch."

"Hanna I promise you Mona was not or is not cheating on you. Just talk to her she will tell you the same." Ashley says pulling her daughter to her feet, "Now come get some breakfast Ted cooked before you leave." she says walking out of the room.

Hanna grabs her bag and pockets her phone before heading downstairs, "I think I'm just going to head to school." she says softly.

Ashley sighs, "Just talk to her sweetie." she says kissing Hanna's forehead.

"I will later." Kissing her mom's cheek and then Ted's she heads for the front door. "Bye mom and dad see you after school." she says before walking out the door, leaving Ted and Ashley shocked.

"Did she just call me dad?" Ted asks looking to his wife.

Ashley smiles tears welling up in her eyes, "I think she did." she whispers kissing him softly.

Ted smiles widely and pulls his wife closer, "I think we should celebrate." he whispers in her ear.

Ashley smiles before dragging him inside and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Mona slaps the snooze button on her alarm clock silencing it. She stretches her body before pushing the covers off herself and falling out of bed to get ready for school. After showering and dressing in black skinny jeans and a pastel yellow polo shirt and black heels.

Walking down stairs to see her mother in the kitchen cooking breakfast, "Morning mom." she says kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Leona asks smiling at her youngest as she finishes flipping the last pancake and turns the bacon off.

Mona swipes a piece of bacon already cooking before sitting at the breakfast bar, "Eh as good as I could without Hanna next to me." she says eating the bacon.

"Well have you thought of when the wedding will be?" Leona asks quickly setting their plates down and grabbing two coffee mugs filled with coffee.

Taking the plate and coffee from her mom, "I would like a fall wedding but I know Hanna like winter. So we will see. Between you and me I think Hanna will get her way." Mona says winking.

Leona laughs and sits beside her daughter, "Why not compromise and do a wedding in November?" she asks as she starts to eat.

Mona thinks it over while eating her breakfast, "That might work." she says.

After they finish eating Leona smiles at her daughter. "Are you excited for your competition today?"

Mona sighs dramatically, "I suppose." she says trying to stifle a laugh.

"You are crazy, I will see you at your competition. Five o'clock right in Philly?" Leona asks smiling at her daughter.

"Right." she says then her phone bings indicating she has a message. "Must be Hanna." she says softly opening it the smile turning into a frown.

'_Aww Mona, you should have believed me when I said your engagement wouldn't last. -A"_

"What?" Mona says under her breath staring at her phone.

"You okay sweetie?" Leona asks walking over to her daughter.

"Umm yes… No. Mom I have to tell you something." Mona says softly.

Leona looks at her daughter, "What's the matter?"

Taking a deep breath Mona looks her mother in the eye, "A is back." she says.

Stepping back in shock Leona looks at her daughter. "How Wren was arrested." she says softly walking back towards her daughter.

"I don't know mom. It only started a few days ago. Spencer was the first to get something." Mona says looking down. "I just was a normal life mom."

"I know sweetie, we will figure this out. I promise you, why don't you head to school." Leona says hugging her daughter and kissing her cheek.

"Okay mom I love you." Mona says kissing her mother's cheek and grabbing her bag heading out the door.

* * *

Spencer yawns as her alarm goes off, sitting up she groans at the hardness in her shorts before heading to the bathroom to shower and take care of herself. Once she is done she gets dressed in a pair of black boxers, a black bra, blue skinny jeans, and a red top with a sweater over it. Walking downstairs with her bag and phone she smiles at her mother.

Veronica smiles to her youngest, "Good morning sweetie." she says.

Spencer yawns and reaches for a coffee cup in the cabinet and pouring herself a cup, "Good morning mom. Where is dad?" she asks not seeing him.

"He had to get to the office early." Veronica says looking up from the paper she is reading.

"Oh." Spencer says as she grabs a muffin, "Mom I was wondering if I could use the lake house next weekend, for the girls and I?"

"Sure sweetie. Will you be inviting Emily?" Veronica asks smiling her knowing smile.

Spencer looks down, "I might, I just what if she hates me after Friday?" she asks softly.

Veronica gets up and crosses to stand in front of her daughter, "Sweetie if she likes you like you said she won't be mad. Now if you do invite her do you have condoms or do you want me to pick some up for you?" she asks seriously.

"Mom!" Spencer exclaims in embarrassment her eyes wide. "Um maybe?"

"Maybe what Spencer?" the lawyer asks her youngest smiling.

Sighing Spencer looks at her mother, "Can you buy me some?"

"Sure sweetie. Extra small right?" Veronica teases.

Spencer glares at her mother, "I'm bigger than that mom. I have to go to school, then tonight I am going to Mona and Ali's cheer competition. Bye love you!" she says quickly grabbing her bag and leaving before her mother can say anything else.

* * *

Emily wakes up slowly to her mother shaking her, "Come on Emily time to wake up." Pam shakes her daughter awake.

Groaning Emily opens her eyes and looks at her mother, "Why?"

Pam laughs, "You have to get ready for school sweetie." she says.

"No." Emily whines out closing her eyes again.

Pam just sighs and walks out of her only child's room to get her husband Wayne to wake her up. Wayne walks into Emily's room putting his mouth next her ear before shouting, "Emily Ashley Fields! Wake up right now!"

Emily screams and falls off the bed. "What was that for?!"

Wayne is rolling on the floor laughing loudly, "Sorry baby but your mom said you wouldn't wake up." he says laying on the floor propped up on his elbows.

Glaring at her father the brunette gets up off of the floor. "Not funny."

Wayne get up off the floor, "I don't know Emmy. I was laughing pretty hard. Now go get ready for school." he says.

Emily quickly rushes to the bathroom to shower and then gets dressed.

Emily walks down the stairs sporting a short jean skirt with white tanks and black converse shoes. She walking into the kitchen glaring at her parents while walking to the fridge to get some orange juice.

Pam walks up to her daughter, "Aww what's wrong Emmy?" she asks teasingly.

"You guys are so mean." Emily says with a pout.

Her parents laugh, "You love us." Wayne teases.

Taking a sip of her orange juice she continues glaring.

Wayne sits at the breakfast bar drinking his coffee, "So Emmy. Your mom tells me you have a little crush on Spencer." he says looking at his daughter.

"MOM!" Emily cries out glaring at her mother, "I'm going to school." She says grabbing her bag and leaving.

Wayne looks at his retreating child smirking, "Was it something I said?" he asks looking at his wife.

Pam shakes her head laughing at her husband.

* * *

Walking into the school Spencer spots Hanna and Aria standing at her locker waiting on her. "Hey Han, Ar." she says looking to each girl while opening her locker.

"Hey." Hanna says quietly Aria rubbing her arm.

Spencer looks at the blonde in concern, "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Let's wait until the rest of the girls get here." Aria says calmly.

Spencer closes her locker after getting her English books, "Okay now I'm really worried." she says looking up as Emily passes them to go to her locker. They smile and wave awkwardly at each other.

"Have you talked to her since Friday?" Aria asks seeing the exchange.

Spencer sighs looking down at the ground shaking her head, "No. Ar what if she hates me now?" she asks nervously.

"She doesn't hate you." Hanna snaps out her mood darkening.

Just then Alison walks up holding Jenna's hand, "What's your problem?"

"Breakfast." Hanna growls out signalling them to follow her to the cafeteria.

The others look at each other before following the pissed off blonde. After getting some food Hanna slams her tray down making Emily who is already sitting at their usual table to jump. Alison looks around the group noticing Mona is missing.

"Hey where is Mona?" she asks looking around the group.

Hanna tenses up at the mention of her fiance, "I don't know." she growls.

"Okay what the hell is your problem?" Alison asks looking at the other blonde.

Hanna just ignores her as she smears the cream cheese onto her bagel.

Alison waves a hand in front of Hanna's face, "Hellooo. Hanna are you in there?" she asks.

"What Ali?!" Hanna snaps, smacking the other blonde's hand away from her.

Aria shares a concerned look with Spencer, "Han what's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know Ar, maybe the fact that my fiance is apparently cheating on me." Hanna says angrily.

It was at that moment Mona walked into the cafeteria, carrying an iced latte.

"Hey." Mona says leaning down to kiss her fiance.

Hanna moves her head away from Mona ignoring the look of hurt crossing Mona's face.

"Baby? Did I do something wrong?" She asks her eyes burning from the tears that want to fall.

Hanna slams her bagel down and looks at her fiance, "Yeah actually you did do something wrong. For your information I don't like sharing you." she says before bolting out of the cafeteria.

Turning to the other girl's Mona is shocked to see anger in their eyes as well, "What is she talking about? Spence we both slept with you." she says turning to look at the brunette.

Before Spencer can say anything all their phones go off.

'_Maybe this will help. -A' _attached is a picture of Mona and some blonde female. Both are smiling and laughing.

"What the hell Mona! We trusted you with her heart!" Aria yells angrily standing up and slapping the Hawaiian girl.

Reaching up to grab her cheek, Mona fights back the tears. "I can explain."

"What is there to explain? You two look mighty cozy together." Alison seethed out.

"She helped me with my proposal, and finding the right ring! Her and Janel are best friends! I would _never_ cheat on Hanna." Mona says as tears stream down her face, "I thought you all would have realized that by now. Guess I was wrong." she whispers dejectedly before walking out of the cafeteria.

"What did we do guys?" Aria asks softly as the information sets in.

Alison starts to feel bad, "I don't know."

The bell rings for their first class, which happens to be English.

"Come on we can try and fix this in class." Spencer says quickly standing up.

The group gets up dumping their trash before heading off to class.

Emily grabs Spencer by the arm stopping her, "Hey can we talk for a second?" she asks softly.

"Um, yeah sure." Spencer says turning to look at her.

Pulling her into a quiet corner Emily looks into Spencer's chocolate brown eyes, "I'm sorry Spencer for Friday. Everything just caught me off guard. I do like you and if 'us' is going to work I have to know I will be your only girl." she says softly as the students around them find their way to class.

"Of course you would be my only girl Em! I like you and only you." Spencer says as she takes a step closer to the brunette.

Emily blushes at the use of her nickname coming from Spencer. "But what about Hanna and Mona?" she asks worried Spencer might go back to them.

Reaching up Spencer places her hands on either side of Emily's face. "I was only with them because I didn't think I could have you. I _want _ you not them. Only you Emily."

Emily's eyes shine with tears at the sincerity in Spencer's voice, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Spence." Emily gushes leaning up to kiss Spencer before the warning bell rings.

Before they go to class Spencer looks into Emily's honey brown eyes, "I was going to bring this up at breakfast but that kind of didn't happen but next weekend I got permission from my parents to use our lake house and I want you and the girls to come." she says softly.

"I would love too! But I have to ask my parents first." Emily says as they enter the classroom.

Spencer has a goofy smile on her face as they make their way to their seats.

"Where's Mona?" Emily asks as they sit down only seeing Hanna.

Hanna looks to the Texan, "Don't know don't care." she says in a monotone voice.

"She isn't cheating on you." Alison sighs turning to the blonde. "A is being a bitch and trying to ruin you and her."

Hanna looks skeptical. "How are you so sure?" she asks.

Aria sighs, "We talked to her after you left. Well I slapped her and then we talked to her."

"Yeah she said the girl in the picture helped her propose and pick out your ring. She said she is friends with Janel." Alison says softly.

Hanna's heart suddenly breaks, "Are you sure? She could have just lied."

"I'm sure. If you need more talk to Mona. She would never cheat on you." Alison says the others nodding their heads.

Before they can say anything more, Ezra enters the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late class, was walking a student to the nurse's office." He says before looking toward Aria, nodding his head at Mona's empty seat.

Aria gasps softly catching the attention of the other girls, "What happened?" she asks Ezra softly.

Spencer looks from Ezra to Aria, "What's wrong Ar?" she asks worriedly.

Ezra tells them what they will be doing before stopping at Aria's desk dropping a note for her to read, before he continues his way around the room.

'_She came out of the ladies' room extremely pale, after I walked her to the nurse I ran into another student who believes Mona made herself throw up multiple times.' _Is what the note says.

Aria's eyes well up as she looks to Hanna, "Han." she says softly to get her attention.

"What?" Hanna asks looking at the tiny brunette.

"It's Mona. It's happening again." she whispers knowing the blonde will understand.

Hanna freezes, looking straight into Aria's hazel eyes. "Where? I need to get to her before she does something stupid."

"Nurses office." Aria gets out before Hanna races out the room.

"What's going on Ar?" Spencer asks worriedly.

Aria looks at Spencer, "Ezra saw Mona come out of the girl's bathroom looking very pale and some other student said she heard Mona throwing up several times. She is in the nurses office now." she says softly looking at all the girls in the eye.

"No, she promised she would stop this. We have to warn Leona." Alison says as her eyes begin to mist up with tears.

"Well we did give her plenty of reasons to start again by accusing her of cheating." Spencer says dryly but her heart is breaking for her friend.

Emily looks at them in confusion not understanding what they are freaking out about, she just thinks Mona is sick.

"Spence what's happening? Is Mona okay?" Emily asks softly.

Spencer turns to look at Emily, "Its not my story to tell." She says softly.

Emily nods, "I understand. I just hope she is okay." she whispers.

"Me too." Spencer replies calmly.

* * *

Hanna quickly runs to the nurse's office.

"I told you I'm fine, it's just something I ate." Mona says trying to get the nurse to leave her alone.

Before the nurse can say anything Hanna bursts through the door, "Mona!" she shouts seeing her fiance.

Mona turns away from Hanna looking at the nurse only. "I'm serious, there is nothing wrong."

Hanna feels her heart break in two when Mona won't look at her. "Mona what happened?" she asks softly walking over to the cot.

"Nothing." The Hawaiian girl responds as the nurse checks her temperature.

The blonde's eyes well with tears, "Mona baby. Mr. Fitz said you came out of the bathroom really pale and some other girl heard you throwing up." she says softly.

"I ate something bad." Mona responds once the nurse is done checking her temperature.

Hanna doesn't believe it for a minute.

The nurse looks at the two, "Well your temperature is fine. So just relax for a few and you can go back to class. I'll be at my desk if you need me." she tells them with a warm smile before walking away.

Mona closes her eyes as she tries to get Hanna's words out of her mind.

Once the nurse is out of earshot Hanna tries talking again, "Mona please talk to me." she begs.

"What do you want me to say? I get it, you are done with me." Mona responds distantly.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. I should have listened. I was scared A was right. She, he, it, bitch is normally correct. I should have just talked to you i know. Im so sorry Mona." Hanna says tears streaming down her face.

Mona finally looks at her, a broken look in her eyes. "That's just it, you didn't listen. You and I have been together for a long time and A says I'm cheating. You didn't believe me Hanna."

"I know baby. I wasn't thinking clearly. Please believe me. I trust you and know you would never cheat on me. I just didn't want to hear it. I love you with all my heart." the blonde says taking a seat and reaching for Mona's hand.

"I love you too but you hurt me. I know the only reason you came here is because Mr. Fitz told you I made myself throw up. I didn't make myself throw up though." The Hawaiian says softly.

"What do you mean? I would have came looking for you when you didn't show up. I was worried about you. Everyone is." Hanna says softly.

Sighing Mona sits up, "I was feeling nauseous and I think it's from my coffee but I've never had trouble like that before."

Hanna sits up, "Do you think A did something to your coffee?" she asks scared.

"No, Han did Spence use a condom?" The brunette asks softly.

"Umm I don't remember." Hanna says slowly.

Biting her lip Mona stands up, "I'm going to class now!" she calls out to the nurse. "I need to talk to Spencer before I head home." she mumbles walking out of the nurse's office ignoring Hanna again.

"Mona wait. Do you really think you could be pregnant?" Hanna asks her fiance.

"It's possible Han." Mona replies as she reaches the classroom. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Fitz." she says calmly before taking her seat.

Mr. Fitz is shocked to see Mona back, "It's okay Mona. Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine." She responds quickly pulling out the book everyone else is reading.

"Good. Try to catch up if you can't Spencer or Aria can help you tonight." Ezra says turning back to the board to write something.

Mona pulls out a piece of paper and writes something before handing it to Spencer.

'_I think I might be pregnant.-Mona'_

* * *

Melissa watches Ian as he types on the computer, "This just got interesting." she says softly.

"Just one more thing." Ian says as he finishes the email.

_Dear Mrs. Vanderwaal,_

_I regret to inform you that you're daughter Mona has gone back to her old ways of making herself throw up. I think it would be best to have her admitted to the ER's Psych ward for observation. Again I regret having to inform you of this, but I am extremely worried about her._

_SIncerely,_

_Nurse Danielle Hart of Rosewood High._


End file.
